Turnabout Escape
by EmeraldWings1992
Summary: With Phoenix and Maya away on their honeymoon, it falls to Apollo to take on the murder case of Valant Gramarye! A mysterious new client, a past romance, a locked room mystery, and Apollo's past all come together as he races to find the true killer. But how can he do that with the real murderer hunting all the Gramaryes... including Apollo himself? COMPLETE!
1. Another Day, Another Murder

A/N: Another day, another story! This one's a little different in that it will alternate between the present and the past.

Also, I'm not going to do the time tags that the game does. While it makes transitions easier, I find them limiting, so I'm going to try something new with this story.

Also, this is basically a sequel to "A Mother's Dilemma". For those not wanting to read it, Mom is Thalassa Gramarye.

Well, here we go!

…

Chapter One – Another Day, Another Murder

 _Apollo_

Sunshine Coliseum. I felt like I was spending a lot of time here in the past few years. Today, the new Troupe Gramarye was going to have their Halloween show.

"Come on, Polly! There are four suits in a deck! We already have a diamond, heart, and club! We need a spade!" Trucy said, holding up the blood red cloak and hat, sized specifically for me. I sighed at this. It was a constant argument between me and the leader of the new Troupe.

"Trucy, how many times do I need to tell you. I'm no magician! You should find someone else if you really want a fourth member," I said. Mom looked up from where she was braiding her hair to watch, laughing at our argument.

"But Apollo, you're actually Gramarye blood!" Trucy whined.

"Hey!" Valant said from where he was adjusting his hat. "I'm not of Gramarye blood. Does that mean I'm not good enough?" he demanded playfully. I snickered at that.

"That's not what I meant!" Trucy said. There was a quick knock on the dressing room door, causing all four of us to look up.

"Gramaryes? You go on in five," one of the staff members said. I grinned, flicking Trucy's shoulder.

"Good luck out there. I'm going to go sit," I said, escaping before she could protest further. As I walked, I noticed an older man, somewhere in his forties, looking around. I noticed him earlier when we first got here. He'd been standing close to Trucy, actually.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Uh… I'm looking for the bathroom…" he said. I pointed the direction out, and he nodded, rushing off that way.

"Weird," I muttered to myself, before quickly getting to the stands. As family of the performers (It's been two years since I found out and this still blew my mind), I got a front row seat. Mr. Wright would be here too, but he and Maya Fey _finally_ got married last week, and were currently away on their honeymoon.

The stadium went dark.

The lights came up on stage, and the performance began. I wasn't one for stage magic, even if I had to sit through plenty of Wonder Bar performances, but Mom, Trucy, and Valant were amazing. They worked together perfectly, proof of the hours they put in to practice, performing amazing feats of illusion and magic. I enjoyed it greatly.

Unfortunately, like all good things, it ended too soon. Everyone stood, milling around and talking about the performance, while I slipped through the crowd, getting back stage. Trucy and Mom were waiting for me.

"How'd we do?" Trucy asked breathlessly as soon as she saw me.

"You guys were awesome!" I said. Trucy grinned widely, hugging me excitedly.

"I've never performed in front of a crowed that big! It was amazing!" Trucy squealed. I winced, as she had been right next to my right ear.

"Well, that's what happens when you reach the professional level," Mom said with a warm smile. I chuckled.

"I'm just happy to perform in court. Forget on stage," I said.

"What about for that forensic scientist?" Mom asked innocently. Trucy smirked at me, while my cheeks grew hot.

"M-Mom!" I gasped, causing both women to laugh.

"Come on, let's go meet with Valant. We're getting ice cream once we're done here!" Trucy said, finally letting go of me and leading the way. I shook my head, following.

"Huh, strange," Mom said when she tried the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's locked."

"Uncle Valant?" Trucy called, knocking on the door.

No answer.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom or something. Do you have the key, Trucy?" Mom asked. Trucy reached into her pocket, and stopped.

"It's not there," she admitted, patting her other pockets.

I, on the other hand, started to get a very bad feeling. "I'll go check the bathroom," I said, heading that way.

Valant wasn't there either.

"You're worried," Mom noted when I returned to them. I nodded.

"Something's wrong. I can just feel it," I admitted. The three of us looked at the door again, before Trucy knocked louder.

"Uncle Valant!?" she called.

"Everything okay?" a staff member walking by asked. Mom looked at him.

"We're not sure. Do you have the key?" she asked. The man nodded and unlocked the door, letting us in.

"Valant!" Mom gasped, darting forward when we entered. Laying on the ground on his stomach, his hair and cloak spread around him, was Valant Gramarye. I stepped forward quickly and caught her arm before she could move the man.

"Mom, wait," I said. She stopped and locked at me.

"Wait? What do you mean, wait?" she demanded. I shook my head and knelt next to him, placing my fingers on his neck gently, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing.

"He's already dead," I breathed softly, before looking up at those two. "There are bruises on his neck. Call the police."

…

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

Okay, Valant fans, sorry for killing him off. Truth be told, he was the only Gramarye I didn't like, sooo…. He was the first to go.

We're looking at approximately fifteen chapters for this tale.

Well, onto the next chapter!


	2. 26 Years Ago: First Contact

A/N: Here comes another chapter!

…

Chapter Two – 26 Years Ago: First Contact

 _Zeus_

It wasn't everyday that one was given the chance to try out to perform with the best people in the business. This chance made careers, made the guest performer famous, put them on the fast track to recognition.

That's why, when I heard about Troupe Gramarye holding try outs to find a guest performer, I jumped all over that. I had the upper hand too, right? Everyone else here were magicians, but I was an escape artist.

And Magnifi Gramarye, their leader, said they were looking for someone to bring something fresh to the stage, right?

I stretched my entire body, making sure I wouldn't be stiff in any way when my turn came, as I watched someone else walk up on stage, wearing the traditional coat and tails.

"Name, please," Magnifi said in his loud, sonorous voice.

"Magnus Star," the man said, sweeping his top hat off his head and bowing. Zak yawned, before snorting at something Valant said quietly to him. Thalassa wacked both their shoulders.

I grinned, watching Thalassa. She was beautiful, with her braided, brown hair, soft blue eyes, pale skin…

So focused was I on watching the Gramarye beauty, I missed Star's act. Magnifi, however, didn't.

"STOP!" he yelled. I jumped and looked over to see what the man was doing. Started by the yell, Star dropped his handful of cards… and two slipped out of his sleeve.

"Your slight of hand is sloppy and your showmanship is on par with a sloth," Magnifi snapped. Magnus took a step back, his eyes wide. "Now, get the hell off my stage, you talentless hack!"

Star took a deep breath, gathered his props, and walked off stage with as much dignity as he could muster, though I could see his cheeks burning.

"NEXT!" Magnifi yelled. That's my cue! I scooped up my duffle bag and stepped on stage.

"Name, please," the older man demanded. I smiled, bowing slightly.

"Zeus Justice, sir." I stood back up, brushing my blond hair off my predominant forehead (my least favorite feature about myself, honestly). "I'm an Escape Artist, so… I'm going to need someone to tie me up." My eyes fell on Thalassa, who I knew usually acted as the assistant. And I wasn't disappointed this time either.

She stood and came on stage, her blue cloak swirling around her. I smiled warmly.

"Hi," I said, kneeling next to my bag. I pulled out a straight-jacket, a three-foot long gold plated chain, and a padlock, handing all three over.

"Make sure that jacket is nice and tight. I do this trick a little differently then most," I said. She smiled.

"Okay."

Now, when most escape artist are put into a straight jacket, they take steps while it's being buckled up to make it easier to escape. Contrary to popular belief, you do _not_ have to dislocate your shoulder to escape. Usually, they'll make their torso as large as possible by taking a deep breath, and will pinch the front, giving them lots of slack to work with.

I didn't need all that, and no, I don't dislocate my shoulder either.

Thalassa tightened the jacket as much as possible before looking at the chain.

"And this?" she asked.

"Hobble me."

She knelt at my bare feet, twining the chain around and through my ankles in a figure eight pattern, before locking it.

"Anything else?" she asked. I grinned.

"Just step back, and watch me work my magic," I said. She giggled softly, but stepped back. Taking as much of a deep breath as possible with how tight the jacket was, I worked on the jacket first. The one thing I _did_ do similar to other escapologists was to make sure my stronger arm, my right one, was over my weaker.

First, I hyper-extended my elbows in an unnatural way, gaining the needed slack, and forced my right arm towards my left shoulder, moving that little bit of slack to where it was needed. In the same movement, I forced my right arm up, bending my head forward, and getting that arm behind me, bringing the strap that connected the sleeves and stretched across my back to my front and giving me almost free range with my arms. The soft gasp of amazement from Thalassa, who was still on stage, and the audience made me smirk.

I then bought the strap that connected my arms to my mouth and quickly unbuckled it with my teeth.

I turned my back on the audience at this point, showing that I used a straight jacket with three buckles. The middle one would be impossible to reach for any normal person.

I wasn't normal.

I unbuckled the top one first, simply by reaching up, over my shoulders, and behind the nape of my neck. I then smirked, glancing over my shoulder at the crowd.

"This is where it gets a little freaky," I said, before rotating my shoulders more and reaching down towards the center of my back. Most people, at this point, would have dislocated their shoulders.

I'm double jointed in both shoulders, letting me rotate them almost 360. The mutters of amazement from the crowd fueled me on, and finally, I reached the center buckle, my elbows crossed behind my neck. I unbuckled it before uncrossing my arms, swinging them out so that they were straight out at my sides, then swinging them down to the base of my back, and the last buckle.

I turned once more, pivoting on my left foot, clamping the material of the sleeves between my knees and standing straight up, free of the straight jacket. I glanced once at Magnifi, and smirked when seeing the impressed look on his face.

"Now, to free my ankles. I could just pick the lock, but where's the fun in that?" I asked. In fact, picking the lock had been my original plan. Now, however, I wanted to show off more. I rolled forward into a handstand, and pointed first my right foot. Usually, a person's heel would be in the way of slipping out of the chain. I was different.

It wasn't just my shoulders that I was double jointed in.

I continued to bend my ankle forward until my heel was pressed tight against the back of my leg fully. Manipulating the chain with my other leg, I got it over my heel, then pulled my right ankle free.

I fell back to my feet, landing on my right foot and kicking my left foot up. The chain soared straight up in the air, off of my foot, and I caught it as it fell.

The clapping from not only the Gramaryes but also the other people trying out, was thunderous. I bowed, then picked up the jacket, putting both it and the chain back into my duffle bag.

Then Magnifi stood, studying me.

"I think we've found our guest performer for this tour. Be here at eight o'clock in the morning, sharp, tomorrow, to start practice."

"Yes, sir," I said with a grin, turning to move off stage. Thalassa stood by the steps, and she smiled warmly at me, a smile that made my heart beat faster then the escape did.

"Good job, Mr. Justice."

…

A/N: And here, we have our first look at Apollo's old man. What do you think?

And yes, I did look up how to escape from a straight jacket. My history is actually full of all kinds of weird/questionable stuff, haha. Curse of a writer, I guess!


	3. Investigation: Day 1

A/N: So, sometimes, I go back and re-read my own work, and I did that just a few minutes ago with "It's For The Good of the Fey Clan".

All I can think is _Damn, was I depressed or angry when I wrote this or something?_

Apollo uses a bike because that's what he said he uses when talking to Gavin in Case 2 of his game.

Anyways, next chapter!

…

Chapter Three: Investigation: Day 1

 _Apollo_

Last night, the police got to the Coliseum. Everyone was questioned, including Mom, Trucy, and me, before we were released.

The only thing I could tell them was about the man I saw before the show, who I directed to the bathroom. But Valant had been on stage the entire time, and in that hour and a half, wouldn't security have found that guy if he stayed sulking behind stage?

We finally made it back to my apartment a few hours ago. Trucy was staying with me while Mr. Wright and Maya were away. Even if she hadn't been, though, I would have made her come with me.

She was a mess, and I can't blame her. Despite being the youngest member, she was the leader of the new Troupe, being the only one with any legal rights to the Gramarye magic. That meant she was responsible for the Troupe, and one of the members were murdered in during their comeback show.

Also, Valant had been a close friend of her real father's, and was like family to her.

"Is the Gramarye name cursed or something?" Trucy asked through tears. I tightened my arm around her, staying quiet. There was nothing I could say to make her feel better, after all.

 _Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

I looked over to where my phone sat on the side table, ringing. Even from here, I could recognize the number.

"The Detention Center?" I said, picking it up and answer. "Hello?"

" _Hi, Mr. Justice?_ " a voice said on the other end.

"Yes?"

" _This is officer Davis from the Detention Center. We have someone here requesting your defense. A mister… Astrapi Tyr."_

"Okay…" I said, letting go of Trucy and pacing my small, studio apartment. "What was he accused of?"

" _The um… the murder of Valant Gramarye…_ " the officer said, sounding hesitant, and with good reason.

After all, when Trucy was doing the interviews about the comeback shows for Troupe Gramarye, she let it slip I was a Gramarye too (I nearly strangled her for that).

I took a deep breath, thinking for a moment.

"I'll be there soon." I hung up, looking over a Trucy.

"So, uh…" I wanted to ask her to stay here, but she frowned.

"I'm coming with you," she said before I could ask.

"But—"

"No buts. Come on, lets go get your bike," she said, standing and walking out. I sighed, but followed her all the same.

Thankfully, the bike ride to the detention center, with Trucy standing on the pegs, wasn't that that far.

When we got there, we were immediately shown to the visitor's room, where our prospective client sat.

He had a slim face, set with dark brown eyes and shoulder length, blond hair, his chin length bangs swept to the right side, covering his eye. He wore a high collared, black vest with a dark blue, skin tight naval shirt underneath, white gloves, a pair of dark blue pants, and a silver belt buckle with a large A on it.

Although I'd never met him before, he looked very familiar.

"Hello, Mr. Justice," he said. I nodded slightly.

"Mr. Tyr, right?" I asked, remembering the name from my phone conversation with Officer Davis. He smiled slightly, though it looked sad.

"Yes."

"So, can you tell me what happened last night?" I asked.

"Well, I went to the Gramarye show because I was excited that they were making a comeback, and I was curious about the new leader of the Troupe," he started, glancing at Trucy.

"You were a fan of them back in the day?" I asked. Mr. Tyr smiled slightly with a nod.

"Yes. Their illusions were the best I'd ever seen. So, when I heard they were making a comeback…" he glanced over at Trucy again with a sad smile. "Especially with two of the original members… well, I got really excited." He sighed sadly, looking down. "But yet another member is now dead… and I was arrested on suspicion for his murder on top of it!" he said, looking back at me, while Trucy looked away. "You have to believe me though, Ap— Mr. Justice, I'd never kill Valant Gramarye. I'd never kill anyone!"

I stayed quiet during his entire speech, listening. It was passionate, from the heart, and no sign of any nervous tells. The only thing I found odd was that he nearly called me by my first name, but that didn't make him a criminal.

"Alright. I'll take your case," I said finally.

"What!? Apollo, what are you doing?" Trucy demanded. I glanced over at her.

"I believe he's innocent," I said, touching my bracelet. Trucy's eyes fell to it, and understanding dawned on her face.

"Oh."

"Just, one more thing, Mr. Tyr," I said, studying the man once more. This was driving me nuts. "Have we… met before?"

Mr. Tyr studied me for a moment before shaking his head. "No… I don't think so…" he said. I felt the slightest pressure from my bracelet, and noticed his hand move to the back of his neck.

"Come on, Polly, let's go investigate!" Trucy said before my Perceive ability could activate. Mr. Tyr dropped his hand and smiled, and the moment was lost.

"Right…" I said, standing. I then smiled at my new client. "Don't worry, Mr. Tyr. I believe you're innocent, and I'll prove it," I said. He smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Mr. Justice," he said sincerely. I nodded, leading Trucy out.

"Come on, I'm not biking all the way to the Coliseum. We have a bus to catch," I said to her. She nodded, following me out.

…

As always, the field around Sunshine Coliseum was busy, full of picnickers a people enjoying the beautiful weather. Close to the building, however, was blocked off by police tape, with a familiar face standing guard.

"Detective Gumshoe!" I called, jogging over. He looked over.

"Hey, pal. I was wondering when the Defense Attorney would show up," he said, snickering. I shrugged.

"I just got hired," I admitted. Gumshoe nodded in understanding, looking around.

"Well, good luck with planning your client's innocence this time," he said before looking back at me with a huge grin. "We have a solid case against him, including a witness!"

"We'll see," I said. Gumshoe shrugged.

"So, can you tell us anything, Detective?" Trucy asked, batting her large eyes at him.

"Well, we have the autopsy report," Gumshoe pulled a file out of his pocket. "But I can't do much more this time. The um… well, the prosecutor on this case scares me," he admitted with a shiver.

"Blackquill?" I asked, not knowing of a different prosecutor who'd be that scary.

"No. Worse," Gumshoe said, before shaking his head. "I have to get back to investigating. I'll see you later," he said, hurrying off. I watched after him for a moment before looking at Trucy.

"Mr. Wright has faced more prosecutors then me. Can you think of who Gumshoe was talking about?" I asked. Trucy shook her head.

"No… sorry," she said, before looking at the file in my hands. I took a deep breath and opened it. There was a picture of how the body was found, and a second one of Valant's neck. There were deep bruises around his throat that were very distinctive in shape. I turned to the notes.

"' _Victim was strangled at approx. ten at night. Markings indicate murder weapon was a chain. Gold flakes found on neck. No defensive wounds,_ '" I read out loud. Trucy made a soft noise, reaching up and touching her own neck.

"Poor Uncle Valant," she mumbled. I nodded, putting the folder in my bag, along with the notebook I carried around to take notes.

"Yeah," I said softly, before taking a deep breath. "Come on, let's go check out the scene of the crime," I said, leading her inside.

The body had already been moved to the morgue, and the police were all over the place. I, however, noticed someone else.

"Mom?" I asked. She turned in surprise at the sound of my voice.

"Apollo? Trucy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Investigating. You?"

"I forgot something last night. Did you say investigating? You're going to represent the defendant?" she asked. I nodded.

"We went to talk to him, and my bracelet didn't react once," I explained, unconsciously touching it. Mom touched her own bracelet, her irises flashing red for a moment.

"Yes it did," she said. I looked at her in confusion, before realizing that I got my Perceive abilities… _from her._

"Well, fine, okay, it did. But… only when I asked if we'd met before. He seemed very familiar… but he denies it." I shrugged. "But it didn't react when we were talking about the… the murder." I looked over at the white tape outline where Valant had laid last night. "I believe he didn't do it."

"Well… alright," Mom said with a sigh, before looking at Trucy.

"If Polly believes Mr. Tyr didn't do it, then so do I," she said, making Mom smile. I walked around the room, searching for clues or something. This was essentially a locked room mystery. The door and the air vent were the only two exits. Remembering how slim Tyr was, I climbed up the ladder to look at the grate.

The screws, which can only be put in from the outside, were in place tightly. That ruled out that escape. Another look around revealed that there were no other clues.

With a sigh, I looked over at Trucy and Mom.

"Trucy," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her attention to me.

"When did you notice the key missing? The one to the dressing room?"

"Oh. Well, it was when we were trying to get into the room," she admitted. "I didn't have a reason to look for it before then."

"Right…"

"I can't believe Valant's actually gone," Mom said, clasping her hands in front of her and looking over at the tape outline again. "We had finally gotten the Troupe back together, and now…" her eyes welled with tears. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back. If anyone would be upset, it'd be Mom. After all, she knew Valant the longest out of the three of us. Trucy sniffled too, and I reached over, pulling her into my arms, hugging them both tightly.

"It'll be okay," I said softly. "I'll find the real killer and bring him to justice, even if it kills me. I promise."

…

A/N: And another chapter finished! I'm going to go start on the next one right away!


	4. 26 Years Ago: Rebellion

A/N: Here we go with another chapter! I won't be going into as much detail with Zeus's escapes this time, no worries!

…

Chapter Four – 26 Years Ago: Rebellion

 _Zeus_

Touring with Troupe Gramarye was a dream come true.

Well, mostly.

I did everything Magnifi told me to do. I was never late to a rehearsal, put in my three hundred percent, and even took the more menial tasks while we were on the road.

There's no sugar coating it though. Despite doing all of this, Magnifi was an _ass_.

His favorite motivator for me was slinging insults my way.

He pushed his own daughter and pupils even harder then me though, wanting them to be perfect in every way possible.

I could understand that. After all, we were professionals. But the way he would yell at and insult the three of them if they messed up was cruel.

Then there was Zak and Valant. Zak was the worst of the two. Being around him was like being around the popular guy in high school. He felt he was superior (which, to be honest, out of the Troupe, not counting Magnifi, he was the best), and he made sure I knew that. Valant followed Zak around as well, like the satellite/best friend that all popular kids have, though by himself, Valant was okay.

The only kind one was Thalassa, which was surprising when looking at the man who raised her. She acted as assistant to Zak and Valant's tricks and, after one show, she also became my assistant.

After all, I can't exactly tie myself up.

"So, Magnifi said I needed to come up with something a little more thrilling," I told Thalassa one night while we were cleaning up the stage. She looked over at me.

"Oh?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Makes sense. I suggested a water chamber escape, but he pointed out that that's so overdone, it wouldn't be thrilling."

"That's true," Thalassa said, going back to sweeping. As the newbie, it fell on me to clean up the stage after each show. After all, if they had normal staff do it, they might figure out the secrets to the Gramaryes' tricks. Thalassa always helped out though, making it a much more pleasant time. "So, what ideas do you have?"

"Well, one of Houdini's most famous stunts was an escape from a straight jacket while hanging upside down," I mused. "What if I did a variant of that?"

"Like what?" Thalassa asked. I grinned, pointing at the catwalk that ran over the stage.

"I dangle from that, swaddled in chains, with my arms locked _behind_ my back using handcuffs," I explained. Thalassa looked up at it thoughtfully.

"Well, that's definitely thrilling. Could you do it with a blindfold?"

"A blindfold?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, _I_ know it wouldn't affect your escape, but the audience doesn't," she said. I grinned hugely.

"That's a great idea! I'm going to have to practice though. Will you help me?" I asked. She laughed, sweeping some of the confetti on the stage at me.

"What are assistants… and friends, for?"

…

For the next two weeks, Thalassa and I worked on this new trick, which I decided to call the 'Upside Down Chain Swaddle'. First, we had to figure out exactly how to wrap the chains around me, and I had to work on escaping that first. That took a week in itself. The second week was practicing it upside down and blindfolded. We also decided that I should do the entire escape using my flexibility, rather then my lock picking skills.

The trick debuted in the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia and was a huge hit. It even impressed Magnifi (who is actually very hard to impress).

I, however, enjoyed a different aspect of this trick, more practicing it then performing it.

It let me spend even more time with Thalassa. Every time her hands brushed over my arms, or touched mine, or something, my heart pounded in my chest, and butterflies threw a party in my stomach.

"That was a good show tonight," Thalassa said with a huge grin, still glowing from the thunderous applause we all received, as we cleaned up the stage of the Wells Fargo center. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said softly. Those butterflies in my stomach must have invited another group to party with them tonight.

"What's wrong?" Thalassa asked. I looked up.

"Huh?"

"You're just so quiet tonight. Is something wrong?"

"Well…" I hesitated, leaning against my broom and looking at her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get dinner after this," I said, my words a little rushed, and out before I could think about it.

"Did you… do you mean like… a date?" Thalassa asked in surprise. I blushed, rubbing the top of my head.

"Well, yeah, but if you don't want to…"

"I didn't say that," she said softly. I looked up again to find her soft blue eyes locked on me. She smiled warmly. "I think dinner sounds lovely, actually."

…

Dinner that night turned into a movie a different night once we were done cleaning, an arcade date a different night, and a whole month worth of dates before the leader of the Troupe finally caught wind of it.

I had just made it back to my tour bus, a tiny little thing that was no bigger then a van, really, when Magnifi confronted me.

"Justice!" he snapped. I turned to see the man stalking towards me, his black cloak swirling around him.

"Yes, Mr. Gramarye?" I asked, curious as to what this was about.

"I do not approve of you dating my daughter," he said, crossing his arms as he stopped in front of me.

 _Cut right to the point, why don't we?_ I thought pleasantly.

"Well, sir, I'm sorry about this, but it's Thalassa who makes that decision, not you," I said, finally standing up to the man. A dangerous anger flared into his eyes.

"Listen here, Justice. I can kick you out at any time. You need this Troupe more then the Troupe needs you," he threatened.

"Actually, you can't," I shot back, bringing him up short.

"What?"

"We signed a contract when I first joined you, remember? And I had my dad, who's a lawyer, by the way, look over it for such loop holes. There are none. You kick me out before the contract's up in a year, and you will be the one breaking it, not me. I can legally take you to court for that," I explained. Magnifi studied me for a minute before scowling and stalking away. I shook my head, turning yet again to the entrance of my tour bus.

"You just stood up to Magnifi…" an awed voice said from behind. I glanced over my shoulder to see Valant standing behind me this time.

"Um… yes?" I said.

"Wow. That took guts. I mean, your life is going to be even more of a living hell now, but wow…" he said. I laughed at that.

"I'll be fine. I'm heading to bed. Night, Valant."

"G'night, Zeus," he said, walking away. I smiled, closing the door behind me and collapsing into the small bed.

…

A/N: I have like, five tabs of Houdini research open…

Also, now we know where Apollo get's his lawyer-streak from, haha.


	5. Trial: Day One

A/N: This chapter features my favorite prosecutor (that's not Edgeworth), and someone I've been wanted to write. Be warned, I had fun with this one, haha!

Also, I was wrong. This tale will have sixteen chapters, not fifteen.

LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

…

Chapter Five – Trial: Day 1

 _Apollo_

I was going to catch hell from Athena later, I just knew it. When she _finally_ found out about me having a client, she called and yelled at me. Then she said she was going to come to the trial. Exerting my temporary authority over her as the lawyer with the most seniority currently at the Agency, I told her to stay there and watch it.

She didn't like that.

However, that wasn't something I could focus on right now. Instead, I had to mentally prepare myself for the trial ahead.

"Hello, Mr. Justice," a subdued voice said. Looking up, I found myself face to face with Astrapi Tyr, my client.

"Mr. Tyr. How are you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I've been better. The animals don't snore as loudly as my neighbor last night did," he said with a laugh. I rose an eyebrow.

"Animals?" I asked.

"Ah, that's right, you probably wouldn't know. I am the newest member of the Berry Big Circus," he said. "As a Contortionist. That's what's with these clothes," he motioned to the skin tight navel shirt that showed off his muscular stomach.

"Ah. So they aren't your normal attire…"

"Of course not!" Tyr laughed. I ignored the twinge of familiarity at that sound. "We had just finished a rehearsal before the Gramarye show, though, and I didn't have time to change.

"Oh… that makes sense," I said. Trucy studied the man for a moment.

"So… could you escape a pair of handcuffs?" she asked brightly.

"Unfortunately, no," Tyr laughed again. "A Contortionist is different from an Escape Artist," he explained.

"But some of the most famous Escape Artists, not counting Houdini, of course, were Contortionists! Like… like…" she trailed off with a frown.

"You can't even think of one, can you?" I asked with a smile. Trucy scowled at me, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, I'm no escape artist," Tyr smiled. "But if you need a guy who can fit his body whole through a tennis racket, I'm your man." He laughed again. I shook me head at the image.

"Sounds painful."

"If you do it wrong," Tyr agreed.

"Will the defense please enter the courtroom? Court's about to start," the bailiff said.

"That's our cue," Tyr said. I shook my head.

I was surrounded by performers.

Once we were settled in the courtroom, the judge began.

"Court is now in session for Astra… Atrip…"

"Astrapi Tyr," a heavy German accent (a _real_ one) said from the prosecutor's bench. Looking over, I found myself face to face with a woman who was only a few years older then me. She had short, grayish-blue hair and wore a fancy black and white dress suit trimmed in yellow, a bow at the base of her neck fastened by a blue brooch, and black gloves.

"Ah, thank you Prosecutor von Karma. Is the defense ready?"

"Yes, your honor," I said.

"Uh-oh…" Trucy said softly. "Daddy said that Prosecutor von Karma enjoyed whipping him…"

"Wait, what!?" I demanded, a very unwanted mental image of Mr. Wright popping into mind. _Why_ would he his _daughter_ something like that!?

"Is the prosecution ready?" the Judge asked.

"Of course, your honor," von Karma responded, before looking over at me. "I have taken a break from my Interpol duties, just to test the protégé of that foolishly foolish Phoenix Wright. I may never have beaten him directly, but defeating you in court will give me the same satisfaction," she said with a smirk.

"Um… okay?" I said, not knowing how else to respond.

"Apollo! Don't show any weakness!" Trucy hissed at me.

"R-right…" I muttered.

"At this time, the prosecution would like to call it's first witness," she began.

"But what about your open—" _CRACK_ "OW!" The whip suddenly appeared out of nowhere, smacking into the judge with the force of a full swing made by an experienced user. My eyes widened when I noticed Prosecutor von Karma holding the whip over her head threateningly.

"If your honor would like to keep up for once in his career, that _was_ my opening statement!" she snapped.

"O-Oh… okay…" the Judge mumbled weakly. I stared in disbelief, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Scruffy, get on the stand!" von Karma snapped.

 _Scruffy…?_

Detective Gumshoe stepped up, looking a little mollified and eyeing the whip wearily. Von Karma closed her eyes and crossed her arms, her one hand gripping and un-gripping her sleeve.

"Name and occupation," she said.

"Dick Gumshoe, lead Detective of the Homicide Uni—" _CRACK_ "OW! What was that for…?" the detective asked, looking hurt. Karma smiled, waving a finger at him.

"I told you before, my whip has a mind of its own. I guess it just missed you, Scruffy," she said with a grin.

 _This is going to be a loooooong case…_

"So, Detective, why don't you tell us about the incident?" the Judge asked. Gumshoe nodded with a smile.

"Yes sir! Let's see… the victim was known mainly as his stage name, Valant Gramarye. His real name, however, is Virgil Amarillo," the detective started.

 _He had a… well, that makes sense. After all, Zak's real name was Shadi Enigmar…_ I thought to myself, before tuning in to the detective again.

"The incident happened right after the show, around ten at night," he started.

" _Hold it!_ Why was Mr. um… Amarillo in the room by himself?" I asked.

"The other two performers were meeting with you, pal, weren't they?" he asked. I thought back to last night and realized he was right.

"Heh, oh yeah…" I chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the top of my head.

"Polly… be careful…" Trucy warned. I looked up to see von Karma glaring at me, fiddling with her whip threateningly.

"A-anyways! Please continue with the testimony. Please," I nearly begged, hopping beyond hope to avoid a taste of that whip.

"The perp picked the lock to the dressing room and—"

" _Hold it!_ " I cut off the detective before he could move on to the next point. "What proof is there that my client picked the lock?"

"We found this in the hall," Gumshoe said, holding up the lock pick. I quickly took note of it and went to open my mouth, but the detective was already on to the next point.

"Then he strangled the victim with his bare hands!" Gumshoe said excitedly. I sighed.

" _OBJECTION!_ That—" _CRACK_ "OW!" I yelped, lurching back, holding my nose, my eyes watering. She managed to get the tip of it, and it stung. Unfortunately, I realized, that would be the lightest she'd go on me.

 _CRACK_

"OW!" The detective whined.

"Did you even look at the Autopsy Report, Scruffy?" von Karma demanded.

"Y-yes?" Gumshoe said. Despite the fact that I probably had a welt growing on the tip of my nose, I couldn't help but find amusement in such a large man trying to disappear behind the witness stand.

"It states, clearly, that the victim was strangled with a chain," she said, reading the file. She then looked up at me. "Wouldn't you agree, Apollo Justice?"

 _What's with the full name?_ I thought. "Y-yes…" I said, watching her whip and fully prepared to dive for cover.

"Oh… right…" Gumshoe mumbled. "We found the chain too," he said, holding it up. I was surprised. It looked like a normal chain, sure, except for the fact that it was either painted or plated gold.

"He then locked the door behind him as he left," the detective said.

" _Hold it!_ How did he lock the door?" I demanded.

"With the lock pick, of course! What else?" Gumshoe replied.

"You can do that?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course, Polly!" Trucy piped up, reminding my once again that she was a skilled lock pick. "It's actually easier, too."

"Oh."

"The defendant's mistake was leaving the pick and the murder weapon behind. They tie him to the crime!" Gumshoe concluded.

" _OBJECTION!_ What—" _CRACK_ "OW!" I gasped, flinching back again. This time, the whip snapped right across my chest. Von Karma held the whip threateningly above her head, glaring at me.

"There is no need for you to yell so loud, Apollo Justice!" she snapped. I groaned, dropping my hand from my chest.

 _I REALLY need to re-think this Chords of Steel thing…_

"Mr. Justice, your objection?" the Judge asked. I took a deep breath.

"Right. What evidence ties these two objects to my client? There aren't any fingerprints on either one!" I countered, pointing at the detective.

"Well, that's because they were wiped, pal," Gumshoe said.

"Which means there were traces of prints, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" The detective looked confused.

"Well, that doesn't make sense then. My client _couldn't_ have left finger prints!" I said. Von Karma held her whip threateningly again.

"Get to the point, Apollo Justice," she seethed. I inched closer to Trucy, who noticed.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not getting in between you two!" she hissed, shoving me back to my side of the bench. I cleared my throat.

"Today, Mr. Justice!" the Judge snapped, his patience growing short.

"R-right. That night, my client couldn't have left prints because he was wearing gloves!"

Muttering met my words. Von Karma studied me disdainfully.

"There's no proof that he was wearing gloves at the time of the murder," she pointed out.

"But those gloves are part of his circus costume," I replied, thankful for that tidbit of information Tyr had given me in the lobby. "And he went straight to the show after a rehearsal. Why would he take his gloves off, murder someone, then put them back on?" I demanded.

"Maybe he didn't want to get blood on them!" Gumshoe said excitedly. I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Tell me, Detective. How did the victim die again?"

"Strangulation… oh…"

"Perhaps Astrapi Tyr did not plan to strangle the victim?" von Karma pointed out. I thought about that for a minute before looking at the chain.

"I'd say the killer did," I replied.

"What do you mean, Mr. Justice?" the Judge asked.

"This weapon is very specific. How often do you see chain like this? The killer bought it along for a specific purpose," I replied.

"He could have been wearing it," the Judge reasoned. "What's it called now days? 'Blinging out'?"

"Um… no, your honor. It's just called 'Bling'," I said, sweating. I sometimes wondered about his IQ level. "But I don't think that's it either. I believe that this crime was a premeditated murder, planned as strangulation from the beginning. So again, I ask, why would my client need to remove his gloves? Keeping them on would have saved him the trouble of having to wipe the fingerprints!" I announced.

"Why, you're right, Mr. Justice!" the Judge exclaimed.

"All you have managed to do, Apollo Justice, is raise a possibility," von Karma said, her eyes closed and her arms crossed again. "A possibility, however, that I shall destroy with my next witness!"

Gumshoe stepped down, and another man took his place. I recognized him instantly. He was the one who had been back stage last night! The one who I directed to the bathroom. I got a better look at him this time. He was tall and skinny, with a black silk hat perched on top of his head. He wore a magician's traditional black and red coat and tales, and his small green eyes darted back and forth. His hat shifted slightly, and I thought I saw a pink, twitching nose peek out before he quickly adjusted it.

"Name and occupation," von Karma stated.

"Magnus Star. Master of illusion," he replied. I looked at his hat again, resisting the urge to laugh. Constantly surrounded by stage magicians anymore, I knew a pro from an amateur.

"What did you witness that night?" the prosecution asked.

"I saw Mr. Tyr go back stage, so I followed him," Star said.

" _Hold it!_ Why did you follow him?" I asked, getting down to business. Star shrugged.

"I was curious as to what he was doing," he admitted. "Also, I wanted to say hello to Thalassa. I'd met her around twenty years ago. It was nice to see her again."

"Ah. Please continue," I said.

"I saw Tyr at the door to the dressing room."

" _Hold it!_ What was he doing?" I asked.

"He knocked a few times. There was no answer, so he began to pick the lock," Star explained.

My bracelet reacted, and my eyes snapped to where Mr. Star's arms were crossed, to his left hand, where he was rubbing his thumb and middle finger together. My Perceive abilities—

 _CRACK_

"OW!" I yelped, clutching my arm below the bracelet, this time because that's where the whip strike landed.

"No foolishly foolish tricks from a foolish fool with a foolish trinket!" she snapped, holding it threateningly. "My whip will see to that!"

"Okay, okay!" I said, holding my hands up defensively. _She's as bad as Blackquill and Taka!_

"You can continue," the Judge told Star, while I nursed the new welt on my arm.

"Okay. When he went into the room, I went to get help," he concluded.

" _Hold it!_ You didn't see my client strangle Mr. Amarillo?" I asked, keeping one eye on von Karma incase the need to dodge popped up.

"Well, no…" Star admitted.

"But you saw him before he went into the room. Was he wearing gloves?" I asked, returning to the only advantage I had. Von Karma scowled, and I nearly dove under the defense bench right there.

"I... I didn't notice..." Star admitted.

"Only a foolishly foolish fool would worry about such foolishly trivial matters, Apollo Justice!" she snapped.

"But this is vital!" I insisted. "If he was wearing gloves, there's no reason why any prints on the murder weapon on the lock pick would be wiped!"

"Hm…" the Judge mused, his eyes closed for a moment. He then opened his eyes and looked at us. "Call this judge foolish, but I agree with Mr. Justice. Court will be adjourned until tomorrow. Until then, the defense and prosecution will investigate this matter further." He banged his gavel once. I sighed a breath of relief, starting to gather my things.

"You were great, Apollo!" Trucy said excitedly.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. My nose, chest, and arm all stung from where that prosecutor had whipped me, and I had to deal with yet another day of this.

Fun.

We exited the courtroom, meeting Mr. Tyr in the Defendant's Lobby.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded with a weak smile.

"Yes, thank you. How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Better then you, I guess. I'm not the one who got whipped," he said. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Don't worry, that's not the worse I've taken in court," I said.

"Yeah, like that explosion, and getting clobbered in the head, and that weird, cool, bladeless slash thing that Prosecutor Blackquill can do, and getting attacked by a bird! Oh! And getting possessed!" Trucy said, pointing out all the abuse I _have_ taken in the past.

"You went through all of that?" Mr. Tyr asked, sounding surprised, and a little worried. I grinned with shrug.

"Yeah. It's nothing, though," I said, waving it away.

"Right…" Tyr said, eyeing me worriedly. I smiled warmly.

"We're going to go investigate more, Mr. Tyr. Don't worry. I'll prove your innocence if it's the last thing I do."

"Well," Mr. Tyr said with a laugh. "Hopefully it won't come down to that…"

…

A/N: Apollo getting possessed is a call back to my Ace AttorneyxDanny Phantom story, _The Phantom Turnabout_.

Franziska is just so much fun to write!


	6. 25 Years Ago: Proposals

A/N: Another Zeus chapter. Yay!

…

Chapter Six – 25 Years Ago: Proposals

 _Zeus_

It's been almost a year since I started dating Thalassa, who also rebelled against her father, and despite Magnifi making my life a living hell for it, it was the happiest time in my life.

It's also been almost a year, I realized, since I first started with the Gramaryes, meaning my contract was nearly up. And Magnifi has made it clear that once my contract was up, I'd no longer be welcome.

That realization, especially since Troupe Gramarye was Thalassa's family, is what made my decision for me.

One night, on a Saturday, we went on one of our normal California coast dates; a walk on the beach.

"Tell me again how you got into escapology?" Thalassa said with a smile. I laughed.

"But you've heard this story a million times!" I protested. She laughed.

"So? It's still hilarious," she retorted. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Chuck, my cousin—" I started.

"Whose not really your cousin, but your dad's best friend's son," she added. I chuckled.

"Yes. Well, he thought it'd be funny to tie me up and lock me in the closet when I was little and he was supposed to be babysitting me, just because I wouldn't shut up and let him play his stupid GameBoy. Using the flexibility that comes from most of your body being double jointed, I escaped being tied up. I then found something to pick the lock with and freed myself. Because of that, Chuck thought it'd be a good idea to pimp out my skills for money, and I became a street performer."

"At the age of seven," Thalassa laughed. I laughed too.

"Yep. It lasted only about a month until Dad got his hands on Chuck," I snickered. "He got in SO much trouble! But by then, I was in love."

"I can imagine!" she laughed. We fell quiet for a bit longer, just walking, enjoying the feel of the full moon on our skin. I took a deep breath, working up the nerve to ask her what I really wanted to.

Finally, I stopped, gently pulling her to a stop too.

"My contract is up tomorrow," I told her. Thalassa frowned slightly, looking down.

"That's right. And father won't let you stay," she said with a sigh.

"No. But I was thinking… if I give you a good enough reason, would you come with me?" I asked. She looked up in surprise, before laughing.

"Maybe. It'd have to be a _really_ good reason though," she warned.

"Hm… how about because I'm awesome?" I tried. She laughed.

"Really? That's the first I'm hearing about that…" she teased. I pouted at her for a moment before thinking again.

"Hm… well, I am devilishly handsome."

"Meh. That forehead states otherwise," was her reply, poking my huge forehead.

"Hey!" I huffed, before getting an idea and smirking, leaning closer to her ear and whispering. Her face turned a bright shade of red, and she smacked my arm.

"Zeus Justice!" she gasped. I laughed hard, leaning back, while she crossed her arms with a huff, still bright red. Oh, she's so cute.

"Alright, I only have one more reason," I said once I calmed down, sighing for effect. She frowned at me.

"I don't—wait, why are you…" she trailed off as I gently took her left hand, getting onto one knee in front of her.

"Thalassa, my last reason is… because… well, I want you to become my wife," I said, pulling the ring from my pocket and holding it up. Thalassa gasped, staring at it, before looking up at me. Tears filled her eyes, and she flung her arms around me, knocking me back into the sand.

"Yes! Yes!" she said excitedly. I laughed, hugging her tightly, before putting the ring on her. She then attacked my lips. I laid back in the sand, enjoying the kiss.

…

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Magnifi thundered when Thalassa and I told him the news. Zak and Valant were also there, and while I could see the jealous looks on their face, they decided it'd be a good time to slink out.

"It's too late, Father. I already said yes," Thalassa countered, gripping my hand. I gave hers a comforting squeeze.

"You are forbidden to marry him, Thalassa, or so help me—"

"Father," Thalassa snapped, letting go of my hand and stepping towards the man. "I am eighteen now. An adult. And if you don't like me marrying Zeus, then why don't you just kick me out of the Troupe," she said in a fierce voice. Magnifi narrowed his eyes at her.

"A lot of good that would do you. He's legally bound to this Troupe," he said, pointing at me. I, however, glanced at my watch.

"Not anymore. That contract was up two minutes ago," I said, showing them the time. It was 12:02 in the morning, exactly one year, and a day, since I joined Troupe Gramarye.

"Good. Get out," Magnifi said.

"With pleasure," I replied, before looking at Thalassa. She looked at Magnifi, looking upset, but determined.

"I'm going with him," she announced, walking out. I followed before Magnifi could say anything.

"Thalassa… are you sure?" I asked her. I was confident on the beach, but now I realized what I was asking of her. She nodded, stopping and looking at me.

"Positive. I'm tired of living under my father's thumb," she said.

"But… you're leaving your family," I said. She sighed, but smiled, taking my hands.

"Zeus… you are my family now."

…

Two months later, Thalassa and I had eloped, the only witness being my father.

…

A/N: Thalassa's last line always gets me! I love these two together!

Also, I didn't want to have to change the rating, so I didn't


	7. Investigation: Day 2

A/N: Before I get started, I want to reply to a guest review who didn't leave their name.

Athena isn't that major part of this story because she doesn't impact, nor is impacted by, this story. After all, this story, and _A Mother's Dilemma_ , are centered around Apollo and Trucy, and their family lives. She does, however, pop up where needed.

Now that that's over, another chapter in the present!

…

Chapter Seven – Investigation: Day 2

 _Apollo_

After the close trial today, we decided to investigate the coliseum again. We needed more evidence, that much was obvious.

"Hopefully, we can find evidence pointing at the real killer…" Trucy sighed, watching her feet.

"I'm sure we will," I said optimistically. Optimism was usually Trucy's thing, but she was going through a hard time right now, so it fell to me. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right," she said with a small smile. "So, Athena still watching the office?"

"Yep. She's going to kill me once this is all over," I said with a laugh. Trucy chuckled slightly.

"Hey, you're Astrapi's lawyer, aren't you?" an all too familiar voice said. Trucy and I turned to find a man(?) in a purple coat and no shirt, with pink, poofy hair and stars painted under his left eye.

"Max Galactica!" Trucy squealed, darting over. I smiled warmly, happy for something, _anything_ to distract her.

"Yeah. You know Mr. Tyr?" I asked Max.

"Of course he does, Polly! Max Galactica is the head magician at the Berry Big Circus, where Mr. Tyr works!" she said.

"Um… wouldn't that make Mr. Galactica your competition then?" I asked.

"Oh nonsense," Max said, waving it away. "All magicians should work together," he said, before looking between the two of us. "But you are Astrapi's lawyers?" he asked again.

"Yep! Trucy and Apollo Gramarye, at your service!" Trucy said.

 _Stop introducing me like that!_ I thought, nearly strangling my little sister.

"Ab-so-lute-ly FABULOUS!" Max said. I cringed at that.

 _Absolutely cringe inducing…_ I thought about his voice.

"Do you need something, Mr. Galactica?" Trucy asked.

"Well, I don't know how much it'll help you little investigation, but I wanted to tell you more about Astrapi himself," Max said with a smile. Trucy looked thoughtful at that.

"Well, it can't hurt, right Polly?" she asked, looking over at me.

"Not at all. I am kind of curious," I admitted.

"Well, he only joined the circus about a month ago as a Contortionist, though according to Moe, the ringmaster and one of the founders of the circus, he was supposed to join about twenty-three years ago," Max started.

"Why didn't he then?" I asked, curious.

"He was shot in the head, and went into a coma when someone broke into his house," Max explained, looking sad for a moment, before realizing something. "Here, I have a news article about it!" he said, rummaging in his pockets. He pulled out a folded up news clipping and passed it over. I unfolded it and began to read out loud.

"' _Home robbery gone wrong survivor, Astrapi Tyr, finally wakes up from 23 year long coma. He sustained significant brain damage to the part of the brain that contains the long-term memory, giving him an incurable variant of Amnesia.'"_

"Apparently," Max said sadly, "He had a wife and son. They both died during that robbery…"

"That's so sad…" Trucy said softly. I nodded in agreement.

"It is. But he doesn't remember them, does he?" I asked, looking at Max, who shook his head.

"No. Perhaps for the better, really," he said. I nodded yet again in agreement.

"I don't know how this will help our case, but thank you, Mr. Galactica," I said. He smiled warmly.

"No problem, sweeties," he said with a wink. I stared at the man with huge eyes.

 _S-sweeties…?_

"Well, we're going to go investigate back stage. Bye, Max!" Trucy said, taking my hand and dragging me in, under the police tape.

"I feel so bad for Mr. Tyr," Trucy said after a little bit. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Who knew he went through so much," I agreed, though, thinking about that familiar feeling I got from the man, it was hard to imagine he'd been in a coma for twenty-three years…

"Well, here we are," I said, motioning to the hall in front of the dressing rooms. "Let's look around."

"Rodger!" Trucy said, searching around. I shook my head, searching as well. There was nothing near the exit or under most of the props. I stood, scratching my head and looking around, wonder where to search next.

"Polly!" Trucy suddenly called. I looked over to where she knelt near the end of the hall. Walking over, I found a vent grate right in front of her.

"What is it?" I asked, kneeling next to her. She pointed at the vent.

"I found the dressing room key," Trucy announced. Kneeling next to her, I looked in. The light from her phone flashlight glinted off something metal inside, the shape of a key.

"How'd it get down there, I wonder," she said thoughtfully. I stared at it, thinking.

"Someone lifted it from you and used it. If we get it out of there, I bet you ten bucks the finger prints are wiped," I said. Trucy smirked.

"You're on."

We got a Forensic officer to open the vent and test the key for fingerprints.

"Well, Mr. Justice, looks like you were right," the officer said, handing me the key. "The prints were wiped."

"Darn it!" Trucy said, reaching into her pocket for her wallet. I grinned at the man.

"Thank you, officer," I said, taking the ten dollars.

…

After finding the key, we searched the hall and the room again, but with no luck. It looked like the police had already been through here too.

"We still don't have much, huh?" Trucy asked, crossing her arms as we stood at the bus stop, car traffic in front of us, plenty of foot traffic behind us. I crossed my own arms, my bike standing by its kickstand next to me.

"Unfortunately, no," I sighed.

"Apollo… we only have two more days…" Trucy said. I sighed, looking down.

"Yeah, I—"

Before I could finish my thought, one of the people walking by slammed into Trucy, sending her stumbling out into the street… and right into the path of a speeding eighteen-wheeler! She froze staring wide-eyed at the vehicle.

"TRUCY!" I yelled, diving at her and wrapping my arms around her. The two of us rolled out of the path of the path of the truck, me holding her close to my chest, protecting her head with one of my hands. We were still in the road, but thankfully, only in the path of smaller cars that could stop on a dime, keeping us from getting ran over. I pushed myself up onto my elbow and looked over at the bus stop, catching a glimpse of the person who ran into Trucy, a man in an over-sized black hoodie, rushing away.

"A-Apollo?" Trucy said in a small voice. I looked down at her, taking in her pale face and the fact that she was trembling all over, and pulled her into my arms in a tight hug. She gripped the front of my vest tightly, burying her face.

"Shhh… You're okay…" I said softly, stroking her hair, ignoring the crowd that started to gather around us.

A hand touched my back. I looked up to see a middle-aged man with a scruffy beard, his eyes as wide and scared as Trucy's. I then took in the logo on his shirt and that on the side of the eighteen-wheeler that pulled over, the one that nearly hit Trucy. They matched. He was the driver.

"Are you kids alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Freaked out, but fine," I said, only just now realizing that my heart was trying to escape my chest.

"Why'd you run out in front of me like that?" he asked, not accusing, just worried.

"Someone pushed her," I said, realizing it to be true as the words came. "I dove out to save her. I know big trucks can't stop easily."

"Right," the man said, before hooking his hand under my upper arm. "Let's get you out of the street." I helped Trucy up as the man carefully pulled me to my feet, and he lead us over to the bench at the bus stop. Trucy was still shaken, and wouldn't let go of the front of my vest. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

A few minutes later, our bus came. I thanked the truck driver for sitting with us, hooked my bike up to the bike rack on the front of the bus, and lead Trucy on, where we rode it back to the Wright Anything Agency.

"Someone just tried to kill me… didn't they?" Trucy asked when we were nearing our stop. Her voice was a little calmer, and her grip wasn't so tight on my shirt. I glanced down at her. "I heard what you said. That someone pushed me. Someone was trying to kill me…"

"I…" I didn't know what to say, and lying didn't seem like the best way to go with this. So, instead, I just kissed the top of her head. "Let's not tell Mom, okay? Or Mr. Wright."

"Kay," Trucy said, burying her face in my shoulder.

When we finally got to our stop, Trucy had calmed down enough so that we could walk normally, me pushing my bike between us. I walked along the road side this time.

However, Athena wasn't exactly cheerful when we entered the office. She paced back and forth, Widget making a dark blue scared face.

"Athena? What's wrong?" I asked. She stopped, looking up.

"Finally!" she gasped, grabbing my shoulders. "I was so worried! I thought something happened!"

"Why?" I asked, a little alarmed at not just her passion, but how true her words just rang. Glancing over at Trucy, I noticed her face turn three shades paler.

 _Where'd her hat go?_ The ridiculous thought popped into my head as I realized Trucy's silk hat was missing. Athena let go of my shoulders, walking back over to her desk.

"Gumshoe stopped by while you were out," she said, picking up a paper and coming over. "He said this was for you. And that… that it was found in the dressing room… and that you might find it a little alarming…"

"Athena," I said, cutting her ramble off. She looked so scared and upset, I was starting to get a little spooked myself. "What is it?"

"Here." She held it out, her hand shaking. That scared me more as I took the paper and read it.

It was like a kick to the stomach. I stumbled over to the couch and sat, re-reading it again.

' _Valant Gramarye – Strangle'_

This one was crossed out.

' _Thalassa Gramarye and Trucy Wright – Make look like accidents. Car, maybe? Truck would be better'_

My mind flashed back what just happened. That hooded figure, slamming Trucy out into the road. The eighteen-wheeler. It really would have looked like an accident…

' _Apollo Justice - ?'_

I was on this hit-list too. They didn't know how to deal with me. Makes sense. I was constantly surrounded by police and press. After all, ever since we bought down the Phantom, the Wright Anything Agency got all kinds of cases, including high profile ones.

"Every living Gramarye…" Trucy breathed, having read over my shoulder, her voice shaking again. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and pulled out my phone, dialing a number and putting it to my ear.

" _Hello?_ " a familiar voice said from the other end of the line.

"Mom? Where are you?" I asked.

" _Apollo? What's wrong? Why is your voice shaking?_ " Mom asked, sounding worried.

"Mom, I need to know where you're at," I said, a little more firmly.

" _I'm at home… why?"_

"Stay there. Pack an over night bag or something. I'm coming to get you. Don't... don't go near the road." I glanced down at the hit-list again. "We're spending the night at the office. Me, you and Trucy," I said before hanging up.

"I'm coming—" Trucy started. I shook my head.

"No. You're not. You nearly got killed once today. That's not happening again," I said, dialing another number.

"What!?" Athena gasped in surprise.

"But Polly, you're on that list too," Trucy said. I shook my head again.

"True, but they don't know how to do me in yet. Besides, I'm not going alone. Athena, stay with her please?" I asked. Athena frowned at her question being ignored, but nodded all the same, and I turned away, my phone pressed against my ear again.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey Ema. I need your help with something. Can you pick me up at the office?"

" _Sure, what's up?"_

"I'll explain on the way."

…

A/N: Things are starting to get a little dicey for the siblings! What'll happen next?

Also, Athena was planned to be in this chapter from the beginning…


	8. 25 Years Ago: Unexpected Surprises

A/N: Her comes another chapter!

…

Chapter Eight: 25 Years Ago: Unexpected Surprises

 _Zeus_

Holding my breath, hanging upside down in a water tank, I looked out at the audience beyond the glass as they watched me with bated breath.

Everything underwater seemed to move slower.

My blond hair floated around me, drifting into my eyes, as I contorted the bones in my hands, working on making my hands narrower and slipping them free of the handcuffs behind my back. I then began to fold myself in half to reach up to where my ankles were locked into a set of stocks in the ceiling of the tank.

Once I finally reached my ankles, I pulled a thin, metal rod out of the waistband of my swimming trunks.

Some people see lock picking in escapology as cheating, but it takes a very skilled person to focus on picking a complicated lock, without breaking the pick, when having been underwater for a bit.

My chest was beginning to burn. I realized that it took longer then normal to get my hands free. Shaking that thought away, I tried to focus on the lock.

With a soft click, inaudible underwater, my right foot came free. I then turned to my left foot, getting that free as well, before working on the lock to the top of the tank.

My vision faded for a moment. I dug my nails into my arm, bringing my attention back to sharp focus. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Thalassa take a step forward, but I shook my head. I only needed to hit two more pins—

 _Snap!_

That noise would be inaudible to me as well, but it echoed hollowly in my mind. The lock pick. My only lock pick. It broke. I turned and showed the snapped pin to Thalassa. Her eyes widened, and she sprang towards the tank, pulling a set of key's out. My vision began to dim. I dug my nails into my arm again, sharpening my senses again.

If I fell unconscious, I would start to breath again. Which means there would be water in my lungs.

Thalassa got an emergency hatch in the side of the tank open, and the water, carrying me along with it, spilled out. As soon as air hit my face, I gasped for it, coughing as I was slammed in the face with some of the water. Lights, smells, and noise suddenly assaulted me, and I felt Thalassa wrap her arms around me, pulling my head into her lap. I squinted my eyes open to look up at her to find worry, fear… and anger? In her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I closed my eyes, just nodding as I breathed.

Once I felt okay, I sat up, smiling weakly at Thalassa, before standing, turning to my audience. They had been talking worriedly up to this point, but fell quiet when seeing me stand. I pushed my sopping bangs out of my face and bowed, before accepting a microphone from Thalassa.

"Not one of my most stunning escapes," I admitted, to the amusement of the audience. "I will be here all week though. Thank you, and good night!"

My words were met with thunderous applause as I bowed yet again, and the curtain closed. I shut off the microphone and took a deep breath.

That was the closest call I ever had…

…

My lackluster performance had been in the show room of the Garden Lotus Hotel, who had also given Thalassa and I a suite. I stepped out of the bathroom, having just finished my shower (yay, more water!), pulled on a pair of pants, and walked over to the window, rubbing a towel over my hair in an attempt to dry it.

The streets of Los Vegas always stayed lit up, making night into a neon day.

"Oh, you're out of the shower," Thalassa said from behind. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing her come into the room.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"What happened tonight?" Thalassa asked, coming over and wrapping her arms around me. I shook my head, putting a hand over her's.

"I couldn't focus. It took me too long to get out of the handcuffs, so I was already out of air by the time I got to my ankles. I was starting to black out and panic slightly by the time I got to the lid," I explained. Thalassa nodded slightly, giving my a squeeze, before letting go. I turned to watch her walk over to the bed and sit.

"Zeus… I think… we should stop these shows," she said after a few minutes of silence. The suggestion came so out of left field, I staggered.

"What?"

"They're too dangerous," Thalassa said, looking up at me. I stared at her for a few minutes, thinking about that.

"So then what? How will we make money to support ourselves?" I asked. Thalassa shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe your dad will—"

"My dad can't help us," I said, cutting her off and turning to the window. "All of his money is going towards his treatments, remember?" I gripped the window sill, thinking about my dad.

He'd been diagnosed with Stage 3 Brain Cancer after he started acting erratically and collapsed in court last week.

"Well, we're smart. We'll figure something out," Thalassa said, standing. "But you shouldn't be doing such dangerous stunts!" Her voice rose. I scowled, turning.

"Alright, fine. How about we go crawling back to Magnifi then, hm? Maybe he'll support us!" I shot back. It was a cheap blow, but I was frustrated, upset, and tired.

"You know we can't do that!" Thalassa snapped.

"Oh, well I thought since we were just throwing out stupid ideas—"

"Excuse me for being worried about you!" Thalassa yelled, cutting me off.

"Well, excuse the hell out of me for worrying about how we should support ourselves!" I exploded.

"We can find something else to make money! You're just unwilling to give up escapology because it gives you an adrenaline rush!" she yelled.

"You know damn well that's not the only reason!" I yelled. "But you are a performer yourself!" I pointed out. "You know how this goes! You knew I was an Escape Artist even before you started dating me!" I shouted.

"Well, maybe I grew up!"

"Thalassa, what the hell is going on with you!?" I finally demanded. "You've been like this for the last week! You've been swinging between emotions! You've been demanding all these different things of me! And now _this_!?" I sat heavily on the desk chair in the room, my head in my hands, finally feeling defeat. "I can't deal with this. Especially not on top of finding out that my father is _dying_."

Silence fell over the room, more complete and oppressive then when I was in the water tank. Finally, after what was probably only three minutes, but felt like years, I looked up.

Thalassa's arms were wrapped around her stomach. She was starring at me, her face sad… and apprehensive.

"I… I'm pregnant," she suddenly blurted out. I froze, staring at her, my mind refusing to comprehend the words.

"W-wait… what?"

"Zeus… I-I'm pregnant… and I'm scared… and after tonight…" she trailed off, sitting on the bed and burying her face in her hands. I stood and quickly walked over, sitting next to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey, hey…" I said softly, holding her close against my chest. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. We'll figure this out. I… I won't do the dangerous stunts. I'll sign a contract with one of the stage magician's here to bring in more money. Something…" I said, trying to calm her down.

"I-I don't want you… to give up… escapology…" he sobbed into my chest.

"I know," I said. "I'll just tone down the more dangerous stunts. Okay?"

"O-okay…" she said, hiccupping.

…

It took two weeks, but I finally found a successful magician who would take me on as a guest performer. The following months went by in a blur of shows, doctor appointments, visits to Dad, and late-night odd food/cravings runs for Thalassa, all coming down to three in the morning, November 4th, 2004.

I came out of the bathroom, finishing my shower after a late night show, to find Thalassa, nine months pregnant, sitting up in bed, clutching her stomach, gasping.

"Thalassa!?" I said, darting over. She looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"W-we need… to go to… the hospital…" she said between gasps.

"Wait, what!?"

"We need to go to the hospital!" she snapped before gasping, holding her stomach. "The baby's… coming!"

"Oh crap!" I gasped, quickly throwing on a pair of pants and a hoodie. I then scooped Thalassa up, and ran out, thankful that the hotel we were at had a private car service.

Five hours later, Thalassa and I had a beautiful baby boy, eight pounds, three ounces. He had a dark brown tuft of hair, and my wide, dark brown eyes.

"He's beautiful," I said with a warm smile. Thalassa nodded in a agreement, tired, but ecstatic.

"Yes. What should we name him?" she asked. I fell quiet, watching him as he played with one of Thalassa's braided pigtails.

"How about Apollo?" I finally suggested. Thalassa smiled warmly.

"I like that," she said, snuggling him. "Hello, Apollo Justice."

…

A/N: Yes, Apollo's birthday is November 4th, 2004. I've decided this.

Apollo's an adorable baby, hehe.


	9. Trial: Day Two

A/N: Here comes another chapter from the present!

…

Chapter Nine – Trial: Day 2

 _Apollo_

Last night, Ema picked me up and drove me to Mom's house, then drove us back to the office, deciding to stay there with us and putting two officers on the building as well. Due to a hit-list about the Gramaryes, found by a detective at the scene of a _Gramarye murder_ , no less, it was being treated as an official threat on our lives, and we were put under protective custody.

Trucy's brush with death didn't help matters.

This morning, Trucy and I were escorted to the courthouse by a police officer.

I now paced the defendant's lobby, going through every piece of evidence in my arsenal. Everything I had so far pointed to Mr. Tyr being the murderer, but only when put into a certain context. Put in a different context, and they proved his innocence. There was no _decisive_ evidence.

"Polly, what are we going to do?" Trucy asked. Tyr sat next to her on the couch, and both were watching me pace.

"We need something decisive. We need more time," I said, pulling another piece of paper out of my bag and looking at it.

I stopped short.

It was the hit-list. I hadn't looked at it since calling Ema.

A realization suddenly popped into mind.

The hit-list was _handwritten_ , not typed.

 _This means—_

"Court is about to begin! Will the defendant and his lawyers please proceed to the courtroom!" the bailiff called. I turned and grinned and Trucy and Tyr.

"I've got a plan."

In all of the excitement yesterday, I forgot about the prosecutor. Ms. Von Karma stood behind her bench, flipping through a folder, her whip curled innocently in her free hand. I groaned softly, putting my bag in front of me on the bench, while Trucy got settled next to me.

"Court is now in session for the case of um… As-Astrapeh Try," the Judge said, squinting at the paper in front of him. I cringed at his butchering.

"That's Astrapi Tyr, your honor," I said.

"Yes, him."

"The prosecution is ready, your honor," von Karma said, doing a weird curtsy thing. I shook my head slightly.

"The defense is ready."

"Yesterday, the defense pointed out that the defendant should not have left—" _CRACK_ "YEOWCH!" the Judge yelped. Von Karma frowned at him.

"Only a foolish fool would not remember the trial yesterday," she snapped, before crossing her one arm across her stomach, wiggling a finger towards me. "As a matter of fact, the prosecution has found decisive evidence to prove that the defendant both planned to and did in fact, killed Valant Gramarye," she said.

I felt like I just swallowed a bowling ball. It was the hit-list.

"You did!?" the Judge gasped. Von Karma nodded before looking out into the gallery.

"I will allow the detective who discovered it to tell us about it. Scruffy! You're up!"

Detective Gumshoe's groan could be heard from the back of the gallery, but he stood and came forward, standing at the witness stand.

"Please tell us about this evidence," the Judge said. The detective nodded.

"The police has found decisive evidence against Mr. Tyr," he started.

" _Hold it!_ What decisive evidence!?" I demanded. _CRACK_ "OW!" I yelped, stumbling back slightly as the leather slammed against my chest.

"Foolish Defense Attorneys need to learn patience! You're just as bad as your foolish mentor, Phoenix Wright!" von Karma snapped, holding her whipe threateningly.

"Ooo…" Trucy suddenly said. "That whip is so cool! I should learn to use one for my show!"

All I could imagine was Trucy using me as her practice subject…

"No Trucy. Just… no," I said softly. Gumshoe decided to continue his testimony, thankfully.

"The main thing we found was a handwritten note."

" _Hold it!_ What was in this note?" I asked, wanted to make sure I knew what he was talking about. Gumshoe gave me the look of someone trying to figure out which flowers would look good on my grave. I shivered at that.

"You should know, pal… it's a list of people to kill, specifically the Gramaryes… including you."

"Mr. Justice!" the Judge gasped in surprise. I looked up at him. "You're a Gramarye!?" I sighed, hoping he wasn't expecting me to make a bunny appear or something.

"By birth, your honor, not by trade. While I'm no magician, Thalassa Gramarye is my mother," I explained. _How does he not know this?_ I suddenly realized. _Trucy made sure it was huge news…_

"Oh."

"Please, continue, detective," von Karma said, her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"Plus, the lock pick we found belongs to Mr. Tyr," Gumshoe said. I didn't know if this was true, and frankly, I didn't want to know. I, however, had different ammunition.

" _OBJECTION!_ " I yelled, pointing at the detective. "That—" _CRACK_ "OW!" I yanked my hand back to my chest, feeling yet another welt growing on the back of my hand.

"How many times must I tell you, Apollo Justice! Cease with your foolishly loud yelling!"

 _Owie…_ I thought, glancing down at my hand.

"Mr. Justice?" the Judge prompted.

"R-right. That lock pick is useless!" I said, pointing at Gumshoe again. I then pulled the dressing room key out of my pocket, holding it up. "This key was stolen from Ms. Trucy Wright the night of the murder, and it was found in a vent in the hall outside of the dressing room." I crossed my arms, smirking. "Three guesses as to what it opens."

"Stop this foolish foolery this instant and tell us!" von Karma snapped, holding her whip up threateningly. I cringed slightly, eyeing the whip.

"The dressing room door, where the murder happened. Now why would the killer go through picking the lock if he had the key?" I asked. "And before anyone asks, the prints on this is wiped, too."

"Why, Mr. Justice!" the judge gasped. "You have a point!"

 _Here's my opening!_ I thought desperately.

"At this point in time, the defense requests further analysis of a certain piece of evidence!"

"What foolishness is this!?" von Karma demanded.

 _Does she know any insult other then variants of 'fool'?_ I thought, before pulling out the hit-list.

"A handwriting analysis needs to be done on this note. I argue that this is _not_ decisive evidence, due to the fact that we don't know if it's even written by the defendant!" I yelled, slamming my fists down on the table-top. The judge looked surprised, and turned to the prosecution.

"Is this true, Ms. Von Karma?" he asked. She was leaning back, gripping her right shoulder, and sweating buckets.

"Well, I… we didn't have time, your honor… to do the analysis."

"Well, why not!?" the Judge demanded.

"Or handwriting expert is away for a surgery!" Gumshoe announced, looking a little proud of himself. "It'll take anyone else at least a night to finish it!"

"Hm…" the judge closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Your honor, this list was found at the scene of the crime. If it's written by someone other then my client, then it is decisive evidence that there was a different person in that room. Someone who killed and plans to kill again!" I pressed, a little desperate. The Judge thought for a moment before looking at me with a nod.

"I understand your plight, Mr. Justice, and you are right. Court will adjourn until tomorrow while we wait for the analysis!" He slammed his gravel down, and I breathed a sigh of relief, glancing at my watch.

Court started at ten. It was only eleven-fifteen.

"I think you broke Daddy's record of shortest trial day ever!" Trucy said brightly. I chuckled.

"Maybe," I said, gathering my stuff. "Common, let's go meet our escort," I said once finished packing up, leading Trucy out of the courtroom.

...

A/N: Poor Polly. Anyone counting how many times he's been whipped? hehe.


	10. 24 Years Ago: A Haunting Past

A/N: Here's another past chapter, this time from Thalassa's POV!

…

Chapter Ten – 24 Years Ago: A Haunting Past

 _Thalassa_

I leaned against the wall next to the door, watching as Zeus played with our one year old toddler, Apollo. Zeus chased after the toddling boy as he stumbled around our dressing room, giggling up a storm.

"Gotcha!" Zeus shouted playfully, grabbing the toddler and scooping him up into the air. Apollo squealed, giggling even more, and smacked at Zeus's face as he pulled up Apollo's shirt and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Apollo squealed louder, causing Zeus to laugh hard. I laughed as well, putting a hand over my mouth.

"It sounds like you're torturing him!" I said, causing Zeus to laugh harder. Apollo, noticing his distraction, began trying to escape, his tiny little eyebrows drawing together in concentration. I laughed more at this, holding up a camera and taking a picture.

They were totally out of date, but it was one of those Polaroid cameras that instantly printed the picture. Zeus, hearing the shutter of the camera, looked up and grinned. Apollo also looked up, his eyes wide and confused. I laughed, taking another picture of them.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Zeus looked over at it.

"Come in!" he called. The door opened, and one of the stage hands looked in.

"Mr. Justice? You're next. You uh… might want to get ready now. I heard this guy's been booed off stage before," the man said. Zeus nodded.

"Alright. Thanks," he said, coming over to me and passing Apollo over. I took him so that I was just holding him with my right arm on my hip, then kissed Zeus's cheek.

"Good luck," I said.

Apollo pouted, stretching towards his father. Zeus chuckled, kissing the top of Apollo's head.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'll be back soon, okay?" he said. Apollo huffed, but let Zeus kiss me in peace.

"Thanks," he said. Carrying Apollo, I quickly slipped out, going and finding the seat in the front row that was reserved for me. Apollo stayed in my lap, looking up at the current performer.

I hadn't seen him for two years, but I never forgot a face. He was tall and skinny, fine, platinum blond hair brushing the tops of his ears. His small green eyes flickered around the audience, rather then staying on any one thing, showing his lack of confidence; poor showmanship.

"My name i-is Magnus Star," he said, bowing. "Th-thank you for coming!"

He started out with some basic tricks that were part of any magician's arsenal. Cute for kids' parties, but boring for a Los Vegas crowd.

Apollo, at least, enjoyed when Star pulled a bunny from his hat. He squealed, clapping and bouncing in my lap. I chuckled at that before looking forward again. Star moved across the stage towards a vanishing cabinet (another classic…) and tripped. His hat fell off, releasing the two rabbits hidden in there. He quickly pushing himself up to chase after them, and a few cards fell out of his sleeves.

"BOO!" someone close to us yelled. The rest of the audience joined in, until everyone was yelling. Apollo was usually good with large crowds and loud noises, but the obvious negativity started to upset him. He looked up at me with the biggest, watery eyes. I bounced him slightly.

"Hey, hey… it's okay," I said before getting an idea. "Look!" I showed him my hand, empty, before reaching over, brushing his ear with my finger tips, and making a chocolate coin appear between my fingers, showing him.

Apollo squealed excitedly, clapping happily, before tugging at his own ear, probably hoping for more chocolate. I smiled warmly, pulling the gold foil off of the piece of chocolate and giving it to him. Letting go of his ear, he took it and leaned back against me, happily eating it.

Magnus Star was booed offstage. In his place, was Zeus. Now that I wasn't pregnant and emotionally unstable, I didn't mind him doing the slightly more dangerous stunts. He also had a new assistant, since I had to stay with Apollo during his shows.

Not disappointing, Zeus gave an amazing show. In fact, I was so focused on him (and making sure Apollo didn't choke on the piece of chocolate he was savoring and getting all over himself), I didn't notice when a very familiar person sat next to me.

"Well, hello there," a deep, smooth voice said, bending down to talk to Apollo. Both Apollo and I looked up at the dark skinned, young man, dressed in a yellow cloak and a matching silk hat that his long, black hair spilled out of. Apollo grinned hugely at him, and stole the man's hat.

"Valant…" I said in surprise as the man laughed at Apollo. Apollo tried to put the hat on his own head, but it fell down, stopped only by his shoulders. Valant laughed again at the surprised noise Apollo made, before carefully taking his hat back and looking at me.

"It's been a long time, Thalassa. I see you're doing well for yourself," he said with a smile. Apollo frowned deeply, reaching for Valant's hat again. I was almost sad that I didn't still wear mine to give him.

"It has, and I am, Valant," I said with a smile, snuggling Apollo and distracting him yet again with another chocolate coin. He happily took it, thoroughly distracted from Valant's hat. "How is the Troupe though?" I asked. "How's… my father?"

"We're doing good. Working hard," Valant said before sighing. "Your father hasn't been the same since you left," he said, just as the crowd gasped in surprise at something Zeus did.

"He drove me to it," I replied stubbornly. Valant stayed quiet for a moment before sighing.

"Please, don't shoot the messenger, but… Magnifi wants you to come back to the Troupe," he said. My eyes widened.

"H-he does?" I asked, a slow smile crossing my face.

"On one condition."

The smile immediately vanished, and I scowled.

"Of course there's a condition," I sighed. "Well? What is it?"

"Thalassa… he wants you to come back… alone. Without Zeus or your son," Valant said. My eyes widened again, before narrowing, my arms tightening around my son.

"Well, Valant, you can tell my _father_ ," I sneered the familiar address, "that I would never leave Zeus or my son. And that he can go to hell."

I stood, Apollo in my arms, just as the audience erupted into applause. Zeus had just finished his grand finale escape, ending his show. Apollo looked around, confused at the excitement and happiness from everyone else, while I was furious, something I knew he could sense.

Wait until Zeus heard about this one…

…

A/N: Baby Apollo! Sorry, I'm gushing, heh.

Baby's begin walking between 9-12 months, and can safely eat chocolate at about a year, and Apollo is a year old here. Research for the win!


	11. Investigation: Day 3

A/N: Yet another present chapter! Things are about to get a little hairy for Apollo!

Longest Chapter yet!

…

Chapter Eleven – Investigation: Day 3

 _Apollo_

"What do you mean, I have to stay here!?" Trucy demanded, her hands on her hips as she glared at me. We were standing in the reception area of the Wright Anything Agency office, just after returning from the trial.

"Trucy, someone is going after us, and you're the lead Gramarye—" I began, only for her to cut me off.

"But you were on that list too, Polly!"

"And I'm aware of that!" I snapped, finally loosing my patience. "But if we're going to find the evidence needed to clear Mr. Tyr's name and bring down the person who's really out to kill us, I need to find evidence! Besides, I'm the only Gramarye who's not a magician, meaning I'm probably not a priority!"

"But if you go out there alone…" Trucy trailed off, looking at me with scared eyes. I sighed.

"I won't be alone, Trucy. Ema's not on this case, so she agreed to accompany me. As an investigative partner _and_ an officer acting as body guard," I explained. Trucy's shoulders slumped, and I pulled her into a hug. "Please understand, Trucy, I'm doing this for you and Mom. Besides, if I wasn't on a case right now, I probably wouldn't be allowed to leave this office, per police order," I pointed out. Trucy smiled weakly at that.

"That's true," she conceded. I smiled warmly, before looking up at Athena.

"You'll stay with them, right? And keep them safe?" I asked. She smirked, crossing her arms.

"What, don't trust the officers?" she asked. I laughed.

"Athena. I've seen you judo flip an officer, remember? I'm sure you could probably handle much more then them," I said. Athena laughed at that.

"True. Alright. Get going, Polly. The three of us will hold down the fort," she said, making a shooing gesture with her hand. I laughed at that.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I replied, hugging Mom and Trucy before heading out. Ema, munching on a bag of Snackeroos, looked up from where she was leaning against her car.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, climbing into the passenger side. She got in to the driver's seat and passed the bag of snacks over to me.

"Don't eat them all," she warned me seriously. I laughed.

"Like I would do that."

"I mean it, Apollo."

"Alright, alright. Jeez," I said, pulling one of the chocolate covered snacks out and munching on it. She pulled away from the curb, heading south towards the Sunshine Coliseum.

Today was the last day to get evidence. I had a vague idea of who might have done it, prompting me to investigate the stands, rather then back stage, and having Ema's scientific expertise along would be a great help.

Plus… Ema was a good friend. That was something I needed right now, in light of what was going on with the Gramaryes...

"You're worried, aren't you?" she suddenly said, jolting me out of my train of thought.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Usually, people deep in thought or worried eat without realizing it. It's been scientifically proven, and um…" she pointed at the bag. Looking down, I realized I'd already eaten over half of her Snackeroos.

"Oops. Sorry!" I quickly closed the bag and putting it in the center console between us. She shook her head, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye before looking forward.

"I'll forgive you… _this time_ , Justice. I understand why you're worried," she said. I chuckled weakly.

"Yeah. I just… can't imagine someone wanting to kill me and my family, you know?" I said, before realizing the truth in those words. The only people I had left in this world, who were my actual family, more then just friends, were Trucy and Mom. Even Valant had started becoming something of an uncle to me. And other then myself, they were the only other people on that hit-list, marked for murder.

The thought bought a scowl to my face.

"It's even worse, since I only just discovered the truth two years ago," I mumbled, gripping the cloth of my pants at my knees in anger.

Suddenly, Ema's right hand covered my left where it sat on my knee, her touch warm and soft.

"I know, Apollo," she said softly. "I understand what it's like, growing up essentially without family," she admitted. Surprised, I looked up at her, but her eyes were riveted on the road in front of us. "But you have them now, and you and I both know that you will go to hell and back before you let something happen to either of them."

"You're right," I said softly, putting my other hand on top of hers and giving it a squeeze. "Thank you, Ema."

…

Despite our moment in the car, and the butterflies holding a rock concert in my stomach, once we got to the Coliseum, Ema and I were all business. We started by combing the stands, back to front, but halfway through, one of the forensic officers found us.

"Dr. Skye!" he said, sounding relieved. She rose an eyebrow at the man.

"What is it, officer?" she asked.

"We found something, but none of us can make heads or tails of it," the man explained. "We could use your advice.

Ema turned to me, biting her lip, but I smiled. After all, the building was on lock-down. Only police and investigators (the category I fell under) were allowed in. I'd be safe, right? Even if there weren't any cops in the stands.

"Go ahead. I'll probably still be here when you finish," I said.

"Well… alright. But don't you go wondering off now. Are we clear, Justice?" she demanded. I laughed, holding my hands up.

"Transparent," I replied. She smiled at me for a moment before following the officer.

Whatever the officers found, it must have been more complicated then I thought. Before I knew it, and before Ema had returned, I was already down near the front row, closest to the stage.

Near the center of the row was when I noticed it. A binder like book, sitting under one of the seats, like someone had dropped it. I knelt down, sliding it closer, and stood, holding a scrapbook in my hands. I flipped through it, studying newspaper clippings and pictures, before smirking.

"This is decisive evidence if I'd ever seen it," I said to myself, closing the book and slipping it into my bag. I then turned towards the stage, and stopped.

Hanging over the stage, from the catwalk, was a bunch of chains. I stared at them, getting an ominous feeling, like I've been here before. Like I've seen those chains before.

And something bad had happened.

I shook me head with a frown. It was almost like trying to remember a dream—no, a nightmare. The more I tried to grasp at the details, the more they drifted out of my reach… and the more it horrified me.

Suddenly, something gold flashed before my eyes.

I didn't have time to react.

Something cold and metallic tightened around my throat, cutting off my yell of surprise… and my air supply. I immediately went into panic mode, struggling as I was dragged backwards over the row of seats, until my back locked against a back rest, giving my assailant the resistance needed to strangle me.

I tried to get my fingers between the thing on my neck – a chain? – and my neck itself. It was pressed too tightly. Desperate, my lungs burning for air, I reached back, clawing at the hands holding the weapon.

My nails bit into flesh, and I dug, gouging with all of the strength of my weakening body.

My sight began to dim. A moment of clarity struck.

 _I'm going to die…_ my thoughts drifted to Mom, Trucy… and the father I never thought to ask Mom about until now, when it'd be too late...

 _CRA-CRACK_

The pressure on my throat released suddenly. I fell forward to the ground, one hand on my throat, gasping and choking for air. A face, the last one I expected, appeared over me.

"You fool," she said, just as everything went dark.

…

 _Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

Sound came first.

Then a bitter, antiseptic smell.

"I knew he shouldn't have gone alone…"

"Hush. If you'd been there, you would have been in danger too."

"I can't believe he was attacked…"

"My poor baby…"

A cool, soft hand brushed over my forehead and down my right cheek. I turned my head slightly towards it.

"Mom…?" I croaked, before wincing. My throat was on fire.

"Apollo?"

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting until they became accustomed to the bright light. Standing over me were four women. Most mens' dream, except two were my family, and I was kind of scared of the third one.

"How do you feel, Apollo?" Mom asked, brushing a hand over my forehead again. I gingerly put a hand to my throat.

"Alright," I managed to croak, this time resisting the flinch.

"Hurts to talk, huh?" Ema asked, leaning a little closer to study me. I hesitated before nodding. "Makes sense. The doctors said your windpipe was nearly crushed."

"Ow…" I mumbled. Even gently touching my throat, I could feel how tender it was.

"Guess he won't be using his Chords of Steel for a while," Trucy said with a relieved smile. I smiled back at her, before actually looking around, recognizing where I was by the heart monitor and the sterile state of the room.

"The hospital?" I asked. Mom frowned at the raspy quality of my voice and disappeared out the door.

"Of course. After I saved you, Apollo Justice, we made sure to call an ambulance. After all, it would be quite foolish to die before you finished this case," the fourth woman, Franziska von Karma, said. Mom returned just then with a Styrofoam cup sporting a straw. I smiled gratefully at her, taking it and sipping through the straw.

It hurt to swallow, but at the same time, the ice water inside the cup helped to sooth the pain in my throat.

"Um… thanks…" I said to von Karma. She simply smirked.

"You should not go wondering around by yourself when you are a marked man, Apollo Justice," she scolded. Ema turned with a scowl at the woman.

"The Coliseum is surrounded by police officers! Even without me there, he should have been safe," she snapped, before crossing her arms and looking at me. "Did you see your attacker?" she demanded. I shook my head, and she rounded back on von Karma, who looked very surprised. "You were the only one who saw him or her. Who was it?" she demanded. Von Karma looked away, angry, and gripping her shoulder.

"I… do not know, Ema Skye. He wore a large, dark hoodie. That is all I can say," she replied. Ema sighed, before looking between me, Trucy, and Mom.

"Come on, Prosecutor von Karma. Let's give them some private family time," she said, ushering the other woman out and closing the door behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Mom went into full mothering mode, checking my pillows, making sure I was warm enough, and demanding to know if the ice water was helping.

I couldn't help but start laughing. Bad idea when you've nearly been strangled.

"Ow, ow…" I groaned, my hand back on my throat. Mom stopped fretting, watching me in worry, and I finally looked up.

"I'm okay, Mom. Everything is fine," I managed. She sighed and nodded, gently hugging me again. I closed my eyes, understanding the stem of her worry, and hugged her back. I then opened an eye and looked over at Trucy. "You too," I told her. She smiled and moved closer, hugging me as well.

"At least it wasn't an explosion this time," Trucy commented as the three of us hugged. I snorted, winced, and groaned in pain.

That hurt worse then laughing!

Finally, they were seated back in their chairs, those two talking quietly. I thought back to what happened before and during the attack.

"My bag?" I asked. Trucy smiled and pointed to where it sat in the corner.

"No worries. I thought it might have super important evidence in it, so I made sure they kept it," she explained, and for once, I was happy for her dramatic-streak. I then turned to Mom.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you tell me about… about Dad?" I asked. She looked surprised for a moment, then smiled.

"I'm surprised it took you two years to ask. Sure. What do you want to know about him?" she replied.

"Everything." To my surprise, Trucy chimed in at the same time as me with the same request. Mom seemed surprised too, but she laughed.

"Alright. Well, as you know, his name was Zeus Justice," she began with a reminiscent smile. "When I first met him, heh, I thought he was the biggest show off ever. He was just so confident! Almost too confident sometimes, mainly when he was on stage…"

"How'd you meet?" Trucy asked excitedly, seeming to read my mind.

"Well, Troupe Gramarye was very famous at the time, and… Father… decided we needed fresh talent in our shows. Nothing permanent, but a guest performer for one of our tours. So, he did try outs. Everyone was a stage magician of varying degrees of skill… except your father."

"Oh?"

"Zeus was an escape artist. A good one who didn't rely on cheap tricks or a 'ghost house', but his own mastery of lock-picking and body contortion," she said fondly.

"A 'ghost house'?" Trucy asked.

"That's a small screen used to conceal the method of escape. Harry Houdini used one all the time, but not Zeus." She laughed. "Your father was actually _obsessed_ with Houdini, and not in the way one would worship an idol or a hero. He wanted to be better then Houdini. I'd say he already did that by doing his escapes mainly with contortion, rather then lock picking, and without using a 'ghost house'." Mom sighed longingly.

"Father was so impressed by him, he hired him right away, and they signed a year long contract, stating that Zeus couldn't leave the tour, and my father couldn't kick him off of the tour for any reason. Zeus was smart, too. His father, your grandfather, was actually a lawyer."

"Really?" I gasped in surprise. Mom chuckled.

"Really. And before signing it, Zeus took it to him to make sure there were no loop holes that could be used against him later. I think that's when I really took notice of him as more then just a show off," Thalassa said thoughtfully. I smiled, trying to picture my dad. "I started helping him clean up after shows, where we talked and got to know each other better… until he finally asked me out." She laughed. "I guess you can call it a whirlwind romance. We got married in a year. Eloped, really," she laughed more. "And lived in Las Vegas for a while. We even had you in that time." She smiled warmly at me. "You were amazing in every way, Apollo. Energetic and adorable. Your father would play with you before every show. You even have his eyes and forehead," she pointed out fondly. I reached up to my forehead, my one feature (other then my hair) that everyone gave me grief about.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so ashamed of it.

"D'aw!" Trucy cooed. "Baby Apollo sounds adorable!"

"Oh, I wish I still had all of my pictures," Mom sighed. "But after everything, I think Father threw them out…" Both Trucy and I scowled at the thought of our shared grandfather.

"So… what happened to him? To Dad?" I asked. Mom looked at me for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"I won't go into details about the accident. It's better that you don't remember, Apollo. It gave you nightmares for a month…" she trailed off uncertainly.

 _Maybe longer in the orphanage_ , I thought, finishing her sentence silently.

"But Zeus didn't die right away. He went into a coma."

"H-he did!?" Trucy gasped. Mom looked between the two of us, a sad guilt in her eyes, and I knew what was coming.

"Yes. But the doctors said that he'd never wake up. So I… I had them pull the plug." Trucy gasped at this, and I closed my eyes, trying to picture this confident, strong man, with my eyes and forehead, in a coma. An image flashed before my eyes, and I gasped, suddenly breaking out into a cold sweat and shivering.

Blond hair. A hospital room, much like this one. So many wires and monitors and doctors...

 _Daddy…_

"Apollo?" Trucy asked, putting a hand on my arm. I looked up, noticing both her and Mom looking at me in worry.

"I-I'm okay…" I croaked, shaking my head. Just as quickly as that image appeared, it was gone, and I couldn't even quite remember what it was.

"So… what happened to my grandfather?" I asked, changing the topic. More sadness entered Mom's eyes.

"The month we conceived you, Chron Justice was diagnosed with Stage Three Brain Cancer," she explained. "He held on long enough to meet you… then passed away a month later."

"Oh."

"But at least we have each other now, right?" Trucy said with an optimistic smile. It was contagious. I smiled back. Despite everything that happened to my father and grandfather, at least I still have Trucy and Mom.

…

A/N: Soo…. If Phoenix was there, he would have see a TON of black psych-locks around Apollo…


	12. 23 Years Ago: Things Change

A/N: Another chapter! Apollo's now two, by the way!

…

Chapter Twelve – 23 Years Ago: Things Change

 _Thalassa_

The Sunshine Coliseum. Two years have gone by since we performed here, and back then it was with Troupe Gramarye. Now, it was Zeus's solo act. We'd been invited by the venue owner, and with a stadium as big as this one, how could we refuse?

Apollo's eyes were huge as he clung to my hand, toddling along beside me while we walked into the building, past all of the people in front of the Coliseum, enjoying the mild, LA spring.

"This is it!" Zeus said excitedly, a bundle of energy. He suddenly spun and grabbed Apollo, scooping him up in the air.

"Hey!" Apollo squealed, giggling. "Daddy!"

Zeus laughed, putting Apollo on his shoulders and playfully running forward. Apollo gripped the man's hair, laughing up a storm as he bounced along. I laughed at them, following at my own pace.

Getting ready for the show was a whirlwind of activity, regularly interspersed with playing or feeding Apollo and once putting him down for a nap. There were times that he even tried to help, and I couldn't help myself. I took lots of pictures.

Soon the time for the show came. Zeus was, as usual, playing with Apollo, when a stage hand knocked on the door.

"Your on in ten, Mr. Justice," he said, before disappearing.

"Yay!" Apollo squealed excitedly. Zeus laughed, scooping him up in his arms.

"Tell you what, Apollo. There's this awesome ice cream shop around the corner. How about we go get some after the show, okay?"

"Okay!" Apollo agreed, hugging Zeus tightly before letting himself be passed to me. Zeus smiled, kissing his forehead, then me. "Ew…" Apollo squirmed. I smiled against Zeus's lips, before we pulled apart.

"Good luck," I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you two too."

…

I settled in my reserved seat, front row, in the middle of the stage. Apollo settled in my lap, watching with bright eyes as the show started. Zeus and his assistant, Robert, started with their normal stunts, ones that other escape artists did variants of, before moving on to the corner stone of Zeus's show, the stunt him and I devised and copyrighted.

The Upside Down Chain Swaddle. Apollo immediately recognized the trick for what it was when Robert began to swaddle Zeus, and I couldn't help but laugh at how he bounced up and down in my lap happily, clapping his hands.

Once he was all tied up and blindfolded, the stage hands pulled Zeus into the air, using a pulley system in the ceiling with the chain. I frowned slightly, noticing him swinging more then normal.

"Whee!" Apollo giggled in his two year old way, throwing his hands up.

"Daddy swings you upside down like that, huh?" I said with a grin, even if Zeus gave me a heart attack when he did that. Apollo looked up at me and grinned brightly, before turning back to the stage, not wanting to miss a minute of it.

Once in position, Zeus began his escape, contorting his body in ways that only someone with multiple double joints could do. He was making good time too, having one arm free already.

 _Crunch…_

Zeus dropped down a few inches, plaster dust sprinkling over him. He froze, unsure of what happened, being blindfolded. I, however, caught my breath.

"Get him down from there!" Robert suddenly yelled, running to the wings. Muttering started all around us. Apollo looked up at me in confusion.

"Guys, what's going on?" Zeus asked, shifting to turn his body towards the wings.

"No, Zeus, don't mo—!"

 _CRUNCH!_

The pulley ripped out of the ceiling. Zeus swung down from the ceiling, and slammed into the stage.

 _CRACK!_

"NO!" I screamed, springing to my feet. Apollo's eyes were huge as he stared at the limp figure on the stage. Holding him tight against my chest, I sprinted towards the wings, where the steps were. Paramedics, there in case show goers got hurt, rushed onto the stage, while the assistant quickly unlocked each chain.

Security stopped me on the steps.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to return to your seat," he said in a gruff, shocked voice.

"But that's my husband!" I said desperately. My face was wet, and it took me a moment to realize I was crying.

"D-Daddy?" Apollo whimpered, craning to look around the large man in my way.

"We need to get him to the hospital, stat! His vitals are dropping!" one of the paramedics said urgantly. I tried to step around the security guard, but he continued to block me.

"Robert!" I called to the man. He looked up, his eyes huge, and saw me.

"Let her through!" he snapped at the guard. Surprised, the man stepped aside, and I rushed onto stage, just as they were placing Zeus on a stretcher. The hair on the top of his head was already matted with blood. I gasped.

"Daddy!?" Apollo said louder. I turned so he couldn't see Zeus, and hugged him. "Whas wron Daddy?" he called, trying to look over my shoulder. I hugged him tightly, gently, but firmly, pressing his head into my shoulder so he wouldn't see Zeus.

"Are you coming with us?" the paramedic demanded of me.

"Y-yes…" I stammered. Robert came over.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. Let me take Apollo," he said. I glanced at him, and nodded, trusting him. After all, he's watched Apollo on his own before in the two years we'd known him.

Apollo cried as I passed him over. I kissed his forehead, before hurrying after the EMTs.

…

I sat in the hospital room, my hands clasped in front of me, watching the man in front of me, blurred by tears.

Zeus was lucky that fall didn't kill him. Instead, it split open his skull at the top, the point of impact.

The man I knew and loved, so energetic and full of life and confidence, was now a lifeless shell, his heart and lungs working only by the power of the machines he was hooked to.

Apollo was curled up at Zeus's feet in the bed, his eyes huge and shell-shocked, as he watched his father.

He was smart. The doctors tried to tell him that Zeus was just asleep, but Apollo knew better. He knew something was wrong.

He didn't even ask about the ice cream.

Robert walked in, holding a bag of food and drinks, and looked around.

"How is he?" he asked softly, handing me a bottle of water.

"He's in a coma, Robert. The doctors said that when his skull opened, his brain started to swell." I gripped the bottle tightly in shaking hands. "They're trying everything to wake him up."

"Ah." Robert walked over to Apollo. He didn't even respond. That tore at my heart even more, and I leaned forward, closing my eyes tightly. A sob wrenched itself from me, followed by more, until I was crying hard. Robert gave up on his attempts at getting Apollo's attention, and came over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest, sobbing hard.

What was going to happen now?

…

Two weeks went by. There was still no change in Zeus, and Apollo started having horrible nightmares. The only way I could calm him at night was by laying in bed with him, holding him close to my chest, and singing.

I started having Robert take him during the day when I went to visit Zeus. Seeing his father like that couldn't be helping with the nightmares.

A doctor called me into his office.

I knew it was bad news, as soon as I sat down.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mrs. Justice, but…" he hesitated, shuffling his notes. "Mr. Justice… is never going to wake up."

 _Do it fast, like ripping off a Band-Aid_ , I thought, looking at the man. That's how his demeanor felt.

"What are my options?" I asked softly, mechanically. The doctor adjusted his glasses, studying the file in front of him.

"Well… either you can keep him on life support for the rest of his life… or pull the plug. As his only family over the age of eighteen, only you have the power to sign off on that," he informed me. I nodded, thinking.

I knew Zeus wouldn't want to spend his life on life support, brain dead and oblivious to the world around him.

But how would Apollo handle it?

Then I realized, it might be better for him too. If I kept Zeus on life support, Apollo would grow up in the hospital. His memories of the lively, energetic man would be replaced with a shell.

He'd never have a life.

I closed my eyes, a small sob escaping me yet again. The doctor pushed a box of tissues towards me, and it took me a few minutes to gather my composure once more before I looked up at the doctor.

"I… I'll sign… on…" I stammered, unable to finish the sentence. The doctor nodded, pushing a paper towards me.

"Please… sign on the dotted line, Mrs. Justice."

I nodded, picking up the pen, and signing without even looking at the paper. I then stood and rushed out.

Apollo and I didn't go back to the hospital room.

I was called later that night and told that Zeus Justice had passed away at 8:02 at night, May 13th, 2006.

…

A/N: Poor Polly and Thalassa….


	13. Trial: Day Three

A/N: I cried a little that last chapter…

…

Chapter Thirteen – Trial: Day 3

 _Apollo_

Rather then my normal white button up under my red vest, I decided to wear a while turtle neck under the vest, the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, using the high collar to hide my bruised throat.

Not exactly comfortable, but it did the job.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Trucy asked as we sat in the Defendant Lobby, waiting for both our client to arrive, and for the trial to begin. I smiled at her.

"Of course, Trucy," I said. My voice wasn't as raspy as yesterday, but it did still have a slightly strained quality to it.

Rather then the burning feeling, though, it was just a dull pain. That made things easier.

Just then, Astrapi Tyr came into the lobby. He looked around with wide eyes, spotted us, and rushed over.

"Are you okay!?" he demanded, his dark eyes fully of worry. "The police were questioning me earlier, demanded to know if I had an accomplice or something, saying someone attacked you!"

"I'm okay, Mr. Tyr," I said with a smile, making a calming gesture with my hands.

"What happened?" he asked, seeming only slightly calm. I sighed and reached up, pulling the turtle-neck collar down so he could see the bruising.

"Someone tried to do to me what they did to Valant," I explained, before fixing the collar again. Before Tyr could react, the bailiff called us into the courtroom. I took a deep breath, leading the way in, and thinking about what Tyr had said.

The police were questioning him about an accomplice.

 _So, that's the angle von Karma is taking today…_

"Court is now in session for the case of the murder of Virgil Amarillo, AKA Valant Gramarye," the judge announced. I smiled slightly, amused at the fact that he gave up trying to pronounce the defendant's name.

"The prosecution is ready, your honor."

"The defense is ready, your honor," I said.

"Mr. Justice, are you okay? You sound like you're getting a cold," the Judge asked. I cleared my throat slightly.

"I'm fine, your honor," I said.

"Apollo Justice was attacked yesterday at Sunshine Coliseum, saved by yours truly," von Karma said. I sighed softly at that.

 _Gloat, why don't you?_

"Oh, my!" the Judge gasped.

"A man tried to strangle him with a gold chain from behind, just like Valant Gramarye. This brings me to my point." She crossed her arms. "It is the prosecution's belief that Astrapi Tyr has an accomplice."

With that one statement, von Karma managed to deflect attention from the handwriting analysis of the hit-list, to an entirely new theory. I frowned slightly.

"How are you going to prove he didn't have an accomplice?" Trucy asked worriedly.

"I can't," I admitted, thinking quickly. Realization struck. "But what I _can_ do is look at this case from a different angle! I don't have to prove Tyr didn't have an accomplice, I have to prove why he _wouldn't_ kill Valant to begin with," I explained. Trucy's face lit up.

"Of course!" she said with a grin. "No motive, no murder, right?"

"Right."

"The Prosecution would like to call it's first witness; the defendant, Astrapi Tyr!" von Karma announced. Muttering from the gallery greeted her words as my client stood, walking over to the witness stand. He stood tall, his head held high, and swept his blond bangs off of his forehead. Trucy gasped slightly, and I thought I saw Mom jolt in surprise from the corner of my eye.

"Apollo… he kind of has that same determined look you get," Trucy hissed.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her.

"Name and occupation," von Karma demanded, before Trucy could respond.

Tyr didn't answer, though. He was staring at someone in the gallery in surprise.

 _CRACK_

"Ow!" Astrapi gasped, before looking at the prosecutor. "R-right, sorry." He took a deep breath. "My name is… is Astrapi Tyr. I'm a Contortionist at the Berry Big Circus."

 _What was with the hesitation? It was almost like… he had to decide on a name…_ I thought. My bracelet was reacting as well, but I was careful to not touch it, or react or anything. After all, I didn't want to get whipped... again.

"Please tell us what happened that night," the Judge said. Tyr nodded.

"When I heard about the show, I talked the circus's magician, Max Galactica, into going with me to see it," he said.

" _Hold it!_ Why did you want to see the show?"

"Stage magic… has always interested me…" he replied.

 _Why is my bracelet reacting!?_ I thought, trying to ignore the gold band as it continued to constrict around my wrist.

"And the Gramaryes are the best, is that it?" I asked. Tyr smiled warmly.

"Exactly." My bracelet stopped reacting.

 _Wha…?_

"I did sneak backstage, but only to talk to the Gramaryes, nothing more," Apollo said. Still no reaction from my bracelet.

" _Hold it!_ Did you get to talk to them?" I asked, thinking back to Star's testimony the other day.

"No," Tyr sighed, and I noticed his eyes travel out to the gallery again. It wasn't a tell, I realized. It was entirely conscious. "I didn't even see them that night, except for on stage."

"Why not?"

"The door was locked, and no one answered when I knocked," he explained, and I was relieved that my bracelet still hadn't reacted.

"So you picked the lock?" von Karma asked.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I don't even know how…"

My bracelet suddenly constricted, the strongest reaction today. My eyes automatically snapped towards Tyr's hands, where he was picking at a blister on his right thumb. My focus sharpened, and—

 _CRACK_

"OWCH!" I yelped, jumping back.

"Your large forehead makes the perfect target, Apollo Justice," von Karma said with a smirk, before holding her whip threateningly. "I will not hold back again if you attempt to use that foolishly foolish trinket on your arm once more," she threatened.

 _Ow… that was holding back…?_ I thought, rubbing my forehead.

"Please continue, Mr. Tyr," the Judge said. Tyr nodded, scowling slightly at von Karma.

 _Strange…_

"So, I left. The Gramaryes don't know me. What motive would I have to go after them?" he finished. I smirked, realizing this was the perfect opportunity.

"Exactly," I said.

"Huh?" the Judge asked.

"I can think of a number of people who would have a motive to go after the Gramaryes." I picked up a sheet of paper, studying my notes it as I talked. "A lot of people… except for you, Mr. Tyr."

"What are you driving at, Apollo Justice? He could be lying about not knowing the Gramaryes," von Karma demanded.

"I didn't know him before the morning after the murder," I replied. "And if you won't take my word for it, ask Ms. Trucy Wright," I suggested. Everyone turned to her, and she shrugged.

"Never saw him in my life before the morning after the murder," she confirmed.

"So, now what?" the Judge asked. I smirked.

"There was someone else at the show, back stage that night, who had opportunity and motive," I explained, crossing my arms with a smirk.

"Who?" the Judge asked.

"Magnus Star. He even admitted to being back stage," I reminded the court.

"You're right!" the Judge exclaimed.

"The defense demands to hear Mr. Star's testimony again!" I said, slamming my fists onto the table in front of me. The Judge nodded in agreement, and Mr. Tyr stepped down, walking back over to the defendant's chair. I noticed him hesitate, looking at someone in the gallery again, before sitting.

I suddenly realized what the look in his eyes were.

Recognition… and longing.

 _Who does he keep looking at?_

I turned back to the witness stand, where Magnus Star stood.

"What will you have me testify about?" he demanded.

"How about your response to the defense's accusations?" the Judge suggested.

"Fine. Yes," he admitted yet again. "I was back stage that night." I didn't bother pressing this point. After all, this is exactly what he said the other day too.

"But I had no motive to kill Valant, or plan to kill the Gramaryes!" Star insisted.

 _Score._

"OBEJCTION!" I yelled, wincing slightly at the pain in my throat. "You—" _CRACK_ "OW! Stop that! I didn't even yell that loudly!" I protested, rubbing my shoulder where she hit. She smirked.

"Oops. Force of habit," she said. I scowled before taking a deep breath.

"Anyways," I turned to Star. "You do have a motive, Mr. Star. You used to be a stage magician, right?" I demanded, pointing at the man.

"Y-yes? What of it?" Mr. Star asked, nervously running a fingered along his collar. I studied my notes once more as I talked.

"It was around the time the Gramaryes were gaining popularity," I pointed out.

"So?" Star demanded.

"So!" I slammed my fists down, "the Gramaryes put you out of a job!" I yelled, pointing at the man. He flinched, his hat falling askew on his head. Yet again, I noticed a pink nose peeking out under the brim.

"What are you talking about, Apollo Justice!?" von Karma demanded before Star could respond to me. "What evidence of this do you have?"

I crossed my arms with a smirk. "I'm glad you asked, Ms. Von Karma," I said.

"What!?" she gasped.

I pulled the scrapbook out of my bag and held it up for the court to see, a deep sense of satisfaction filling me when I noticed Star's face turn bleach white. "This. Mr. Star, you were so angry about Troupe Gramarye putting you out of business, you kept every single article about it. Then, when the Troupe started making their comeback, you decided to get rid of not just them, but anyone, even non-magicians, who would legally inherit their illusions. AKA, me," I explained, glaring at the man in front of me.

"W-what!?" Mr. Star gasped. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I found this in the stands. When you realized it was missing, you went back to get it, didn't you? So you snuck back into the coliseum." Magnus Star looked more and more nervous with each word.

"I.. I…" he stammered, trying to come up with some story. I decided to not give him time.

"And then you saw me, not just the Defense Attorney on this case, but also a Gramarye, holding this scrapbook, so you decided to attack me. After all, we were alone in the stands at the time, right? It was the perfect opportunity."

" _OBJECTION!_ " von Karma yelled. "This is just all baseless conjecture! Where is the evidence?" she demanded. My brain stalled at the sudden question. After all, I really didn't have any evidence that it was Star that attacked me.

My eyes fell to Star's hands, and I gasped softly. Before today, they were bare.

Now, he was wearing white, silk gloves. I then looked at my own hands, remembering the feeling of my nails digging into the skin of the hands that were choking me. I took a deep breath, resting my hands back onto the table in front of me.

"I have no evidence."

"I knew it," von Karma smirked.

"However," I said, cutting her off to continue my point. "The defense requests that the witness removes his gloves!" I yelled, pointing at the man.

"What!?" Star gasped.

"Why!?" the Judge gasped in surprise.

"I managed to scratch my attacker's hand yesterday. If he has scratches on his hands, then that proves that it was Star who attacked me," I reasoned with a smirk, crossing my arms.

"This is ridiculous!" Star yelled, repeating his earlier sentiment. The Judge closed his eyes for a moment, before sighing.

"Witness. Please, remove your gloves," he said. Star hesitated a moment longer, before sighing and doing what he was told.

Three gashes, looking somewhat fresh, were gouged across the back of his right hand. Even I was surprised at how bad they looked.

"While this proves Magnus Star had something to do with the murder and was the one to attack you, Apollo Justice, it does not prove that he and Astrapi Tyr were not accomplices!" von Karma pointed out. I smirked.

"You're right, Prosecutor von Karma," I conceded. "After all, that hit-list is still evidence against my client." I put a hand to my chin thoughtfully. "Unless, of course, it wasn't written by him. How's that handwriting analysis going, by the way?" I asked. Von Karma flinched, and I knew I struck the final chord.

"I… that…" she stammered.

"Oh yeah!" the Judge gasped. "That was the whole reason we adjourned court yesterday!"

"Exactly, your honor," I said, before looking back at the sweating woman. "Well, Prosecutor von Karma?"

"I… the handwriting… does not belong to Astrapi Tyr," she said. I smiled, flipping open the scrapbook once more and finding a page that had handwriting.

"I propose we compare the handwriting in this book to the handwriting on the list. If they're a match, that means this list was written by Mr. Magnus Star, and all evidence against my client disappears."

"But… Mr. Justice, that'll take another day! Today is the last trial day…" the Judge said.

"Oh…" My heart dropped at this realization. _Now what!?_

" _Hold it!_ " an all too familiar voice said, and Ema Skye stepped up to the witness stand, adjusting her pink-lensed glasses over her eyes. Star stepped back, leaning agains the low partition.

"Dr. Skye?" the Judge asked.

"I can analyze the handwriting. I got certified in handwriting analysis while I was in school," she explained.

"Why didn't you say something yesterday?" the Judge asked. "That would have saved us an entire day!"

"I didn't find out about the analysis until this morning. After all, I was working protective custody," Ema explained, before coming over to me, taking both the scrapbook and the hit-list, studying the two side-by-side. To my untrained eye, they two handwriting samples looked identical.

Ten minutes later, Ema confirmed my suspicion.

"These two were written by the same person!" she announced.

"Alright, fine!" Star snapped, regaining our attention. He suddenly turned and vaulted over the low wall, separating the main part of the courtroom from the gallery.

"Stop him!" I yelled, ignoring the pain in my throat. My stomach lurched as I realized what was happening.

Before anyone could react, Star grabbed Mom, wrapping his arm tight around her neck.

"Everyone freeze!" he yelled, quickly pulling her backwards and pressing his back against the wall to make sure no one could sneak up behind him.

My world was spinning. I felt nauseous. I wanted nothing more then to punch Star's lights out, but I knew if I so much as moved, he would snap Mom's neck. I was rooted to the spot.

Helpless.

Then I noticed something odd.

Tyr was missing. One minute he was there, the next, gone.

"Let. Thalassa. Go," a sharp voice suddenly said. Looking back to where Star held my mom, I saw Tyr standing in front of him, one hand holding Star's wrist, the one of the arm wrapped around Mom, in a vice like grip. Star sneered and, with his free hand, pulled a pocketknife from his pocket, slashing at Tyr.

Tyr, using impossible flexibility, twisted away from the knife, yanking Star's arm away from Mom at the same time. She immediately darted away, towards the officers of the court. Tyr then came up, slamming the ball of his hand into the other man's chin.

Star's head snapped back, his head cracking into the wall behind him, and stunning him.

Letting him go, Tyr stepped back, letting the officers converge on Star. I ran over to Mom, pulling her into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I demanded, hugging her close. Mom nodded.

"Yeah…" she said, sounding a little distracted. I looked down at her, only to see her staring over my shoulder with the most peculiar look on her face. I turned to follow her gaze, and found that she was looking at Astrapi Tyr.

That's when something else clicked.

Mr. Tyr had called Mom by her first name. Like he _knew_ her…

Tyr was starring back at her, at us, the same look of longing I noticed before on his face.

 _W-who is he? What's going on?_

"N-now that that's over," the judge said in a shaky voice. "If everyone will return to their benches… I think it's time to announce my verdict."

"Oh, heh, right," I mumbled, before noticing Trucy right at my shoulder, and von Karma in the gallery. All of us moved back to where we were supposed to be, and the Judge cleared his throat.

"In the case of Virgil Amarillo, AKA Valant Gramarye's murder, I find the defendant... um…"

"Astrapi Tyr," I supplied.

"Him," the Judge latched on. " _Not Guilty!_ "

…

A/N: Who saw that coming? Hehe…


	14. 7 Months Ago: New Beginnings

A/N: Here comes another chapter! The truth begins to unravel here!

But first, I'm going to reply to chloemcg's reply (since your PM feature is disabled)

Thank you! I don't know why you didn't see it earlier, but I love that you like it so much! And I'm glad Star came as a surprise. That's what I was going for, hehe. And that… is actually a very good theory that I wish I had thought of before I got this far. But I've already built up the plot I _do_ have planned too much to change it now… oh well!

Now, onward to the chapter!

…

Chapter Fourteen – 7 Months Ago: New Beginnings

 _Astrapi_

 _Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

"…Still out…"

"…years…"

"…wake up…"

Sound slowly filtered into my consciousness. An annoying beeping. A soft shuffle. Papers? Quiet voices talking.

My body felt heavy, like my blood had been replaced with stone. My head was foggy. Where was I?

 _'Crunch..._

" _Get him down from there!"_

" _Guys what's going on?"_

" _No, Zeus, don't mo-!"_

 _CRUNCH_

" _NO!"'_

What was that? Those voice and noises were different from the others… like a memory or something.

 _Huh?_

I moaned softly, turning my head slightly. The voices stopped.

"Mr. Tyr?"

 _Who?_

I cracked my eyes open slightly, before closing them quickly against the blinding light. Another pained moan escaped from me.

"Doctor, he's waking up! Mr. Tyr, can you hear me?"

 _That's not my name…_

I blinked open my eyes again, and two unfamiliar faces swam into view against a bright light. A man and a woman. Both wore half-awed, half-relieved expressions.

"Mr. Tyr… this is amazing! You've been in a twenty-three year long coma!" the woman said, her face breaking into a huge smile.

 _Coma…? Twenty-three years…?_

"Nurse, careful. We don't want to over stimulate him. After all, Mr. Tyr won't have any memories," the man said.

 _I'm not this Tyr guy! I remember… remember… Thalassa! Apollo! What happened!? Why am I here? Where are they?_

I worked my jaw slightly, but my voice wouldn't come.

"Ah. Right doctor," the nurse said, looking abashed.

"Now, Mr. Tyr," the man turned back to me. "We didn't think you'd ever wake up," the doctor informed me.

 _What…?_

"You wouldn't remember, but someone broke into your house. You tried to stop him, but… he shot you in the head. It hit the part of your brain that handles long term memory, so you won't remember anything at all," the doctor explained.

 _Break in? Shot? No, I was doing a show. Something happened… something was wrong… I'm not Tyr! Why can't I talk? Why can't I tell them? I'm not Tyr!_

 _I'm Zeus Justice!_

"Doctor… why isn't he talking?" the nurse asked. The doctor frowned slightly, seeming unsure.

"Let's take him in for an MRI. There' could be more damage to his brain then we are aware of," he said.

"That makes sense," the nurse said, looking down at a clipboard. "After all, it says here that the last time he got a brain scan was twenty-two years ago."

"Okay, we'll just take the bed. We're not sure if his brain is up to working his heart and lungs yet, so we need to take those machines too."

…

According to my scans, my brain had healed itself, so I can retain long term memories again. I couldn't talk yet because my brain was still booting up, like a very old computer. It wasn't just talking, but also fine motor movement, walking, and even breathing on my own. I felt like screaming. Everyone was convinced that I was a man named Astrapi Tyr.

I learned that Astrapi Tyr had went into a coma after being shot in the head during a botched home robbery, and that his wife and son had died that same night.

I also learned that it had been twenty-three years since Zeus Justice went into a coma after a tragic accident during one of his shows, and that his wife had signed off on them pulling the plug.

Twenty-three years.

I didn't blame Thalassa. I knew she did what she thought best for Apollo, and frankly, I couldn't blame her.

But they pulled the plug on the wrong person.

My brain finished 'booting up' about a week and a half after I woke up, and I decided to keep the name and persona of Astrapi Tyr. Who knew what was going on with Thalassa or Apollo now.

I then had to undergo about six months of physical therapy. Doing nothing but laying in a bed for twenty-three years meant that I had a horrible case of muscle atrophy. As in, almost no muscle mass at all. Walking was impossible at first. Slowly, but surely though, I worked on walking, then running, until I had a full range of movement again.

I woke up in April. It was currently the beginning of October.

I was up and moving around the room, absently changing into the clothes a nurse bought me, a tee-shirt, gray hoodie, and pair of jeans.

I was being discharged today, though I had no idea where I would go.

As Zeus, or as Astrapi.

Just as I finished pulling my shirt on over my skinny torso (I lost so much muscle!), there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened, and a man(?) entered. He had large, poofy pink hair, a purple coat, and painted stars under his right eye.

Over all, he was the most flamboyant man I'd ever seen, with the air of a performer about him.

And I lived in Vegas for two years.

"Um, hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Mr. Tyr. I am Maximillion Galactica," he said with a flourished bow.

"Uh…"

"The doctor told me about your condition…" Galactica said, sounding a lot more serious then his greeting. I smiled wryly at him.

"You mean the amnesia."

"Yes. Which means you won't remember the job you just got, right before the robbery," he said.

"A job?" I asked.

"Yes." Max continued to tell me how Astrapi – _I_ – was approached by a man named Russell Berry, who was starting a circus called the Berry Big Circus, and was offered a job as a Contortionist.

"I'm… a Contortionist?" I asked uncertainly. Max nodded with a smile.

"Yes. And when we read the news that you woke up, Moe, our new ringmaster, sent me along to see if you'd still be interested, sweetie," Max explained.

"'S-sweetie'!?"

"So, what do you say? Will you join our little circus family?" he asked. I sat on the bed, thinking about it.

A chance to perform in front of an audience again and a place to go.

There was just… one little issue.

"I don't know if I can do what I used to do," I said truthfully. Physical therapy didn't include body contortion.

"Well, Moe said you were so skilled because most of your body is double jointed," Max pointed out.

 _Astrapi too, huh?_

"And we can help train you again, if you want."

"Would the ringmaster be okay with this?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he's expecting it!" Max exclaimed, and I had to laugh. He was right, of course. Who wouldn't?

"Okay, Mr. Galactica. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Please, just call me Max."

…

Mr. Lawrence 'Moe' Curls was indeed expecting my need for training, and had already told the head acrobat, a man named Trap Ease, about it. As it turned out, though, I still had the muscle memory of contortion in what little muscle I still retained. After only a week, I was already performing for the audience.

"That was a FABULOUS show last night, sweetie!" Max said, sitting across from me at breakfast. I cringed slightly at the volume of his voice, but smiled all the same.

"Thanks, Max. I still will never understand how you fly, then disappear though," I admitted. This really bothered me, actually, considering I spent a year with the Gramaryes.

Speaking of which…

"Hi, guys!" a very bubbly voice said as the equally bubbly and blond owner of it sat next to Max.

"Hi, Regina," I greeted the animal tamer with a smile.

"Hi, my sweetie pie princess!" Max greeted his wife, kissing her cheek and proving, yet again, that he wasn't gay.

"Have you seen the news?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, what's up?"

"Troupe Gramarye is finally getting back together!" she said excited.

I felt like I was kicked in the gut, and it was kind of hard to breath. Especially when choking on scrambled eggs.

"Really!?" Max gasped, neither of them noticing my reaction.

"Really! Apparently, it's three members, like before. Trucy, Valant, and Thalassa," Regina explained. This sent my head spinning.

 _Thalassa…_

"Oh yeah!" Max suddenly said in recognition. "I did see something about that. Trucy revealed that even her brother, that lawyer, might come on stage. What was his name?"

"Hm… oh yeah! Apollo! Apollo Justice!"

My vision dimmed for a minute, and an image of Thalassa and Apollo flashed before my eyes, just as I'd last seen them, right before that last show.

My fists slammed against the table, and I stood suddenly, startling them both.

"When's their first show?" I demanded, looking at Regina. Her blue eyes were huge and surprised.

"Um… Three weeks from now... H-Halloween night… why?"

"Are you okay, Astrapi?" Max asked. The name bought me screeching back to reality. I wasn't Zeus Justice. I was Astrapi Tyr.

And Astrapi Tyr had no personal connection what-so-ever with Thalassa and Apollo.

But still… I still needed to see them.

"Oh, uh… I... I don't know," I sat back down, doing my best to look confused.

"I bet you used to be a fan of Troupe Gramarye," Regina said brightly. "And when you heard the name, it bought back the same excitement!"

"Maybe," I said with a weak smile. Max leaned over the table towards me with a smirk.

"I want to see how good this new Troupe Gramarye is. I plan to buy tickets tomorrow, Sweetie. Care to join me?"

 _Score!_

"Yes, Max. Thanks."

…

A/N: So, those of you who guessed Zeus and Astrapi were one in the same, you were right! And now you know why he has that alias too!

ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. Dad

A/N: Hey guys! Here we go with another chapter! There will be two more after this!

I stole this chapter's title from the title of the song that plays when you win from the AJ soundtrack, by the way.

Here we go!

…

Chapter Fifteen – Dad

 _Apollo_

"We won, we won!" Trucy squealed as we entered the defendant's lobby. I laughed at her excitement, and she looked up at me with a grin, before looking down with a sigh. "Uncle Valant would be so happy. Thank you, Apollo," she said. I hugged her.

"You're welcome."

Just as I let her go, the door opened. I looked up to see Tyr walk in. His eyes locked with mine, and he crossed the room in about four strides… and hugged me in a bone crushing hug.

 _HUH!?_

I could feel his heart drumming against my cheek where it was pressed against his chest, and, suddenly, surprise and confusion melted away to a familiar warm feeling, and I gripped his shirt on instinct.

"Um…" I heard Trucy say.

"I am so proud of you," Tyr mumbled against my hair. He then let me go all of a sudden, holding me out at arms length. "You grew into such a fine, young man, Apollo. Happy twenty-sixth birthday, by the way."

 _Today's the fourth?_ I thought, a little dazedly. With everything going on, I'd totally lost track of the day.

I know this man. I _know_ him. But _how_!? _Who_ was he, and why did I suddenly feel like I was two years old again?

"Zeus?" Mom asked, speeding through the door, her voice and face matching in their amount of disbelief.

Suddenly, it all slammed into me.

 _Vague, half remembered memories of playing with the man in front of me, though he had been a lot bigger then me at that time. Getting ice cream. Watching his shows._

A darker memory tried to resurface, but my mind shoved it away.

"D-Dad?" I breathed in disbelief, looking up at the man in front of me. That's when I noticed the similarities between us. The same eyes. The same predominant forehead. Even his hair, a different color then mine, fell the way mine did before I attacked it with gel.

Tyr – no, _Dad_ – smiled warmly between Mom and me; all the answer we needed. Mom rushed forward, throwing her arms around him. I was also dragged into the hug.

"I missed you two so much!"

"I'm so sorry…" Mom sounded like she was crying.

"No, Thalassa, don't be. I understand."

"…"

"Oh, Apollo, you're so big now! I'm sorry I missed your growing up…"

"Don't, Dad, it's not you're fault."

"Still. Heh, you remind me so much of your grandfather. He was a lawyer too, you know."

"He was?"

"Yeah…"

We fell quiet, just hugging silently, until finally, we pulled apart. I then remembered the fourth person in the room, and turned to find Trucy watching us with a warm smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Apollo!" she said, darting over and hugging me. I laughed, hugging her back, before letting her go and turning to Dad, who was watching curiously.

"Dad," I said, feeling a giddy sense of happiness at the word. "This is Trucy Wright."

"She's my daughter from my second marriage," Mom said softly. Dad glanced at her in surprise before smiling warmly at Trucy and holding his arms out for a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Trucy," he said. Trucy grinned brightly and darted forward, hugging him back. I stepped back and leaned closer to Mom.

"You know he probably thinks you're married to Phoenix Wright now, right?" I pointed out. Mom laughed.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," she admitted with a warm smile.

Dad finally let go of Trucy, and looked over at me and Mom.

"You know," he said to Thalassa. "I think I promised Apollo ice cream after the show. I wonder if Creamy Delights is still open?"

"It is. And it's just as good as before," Mom confirmed. Dad grinned brightly.

"Then let's all go get ice cream! All _four_ of us," he said, including Trucy.

…

After getting ice cream, Dad went back to the circus. He said he was going to admit and explain everything to the ringmaster. Trucy, Mom, and I all went back to Mom's house, and Trucy was already in bed.

Mom sat next to me on the couch, where I was just finishing up some paperwork, putting a mug of hot cocoa on the coffee table in front of me. I looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome," she said, reaching up and playing with one of my gelled spikes as I finished up my work. I then put it away, and turned to look at her.

"So, I asked your father to move in with me," Mom admitted. I grinned hugely at that.

"That's great!"

"Yeah." She smiled warmly. "after all, he needs somewhere to stay once he leaves the circus."

"Right." I put my folder back in my bag and sat up, sipping my cocoa thoughtfully.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"You never stopped loving him, did you? Dad I mean," I asked. I know I sounded like any naively wistful kid, hoping his parents would get back together, but her reactions to him today were evidence otherwise.

"No, I didn't," she said with a warm, yet sad smile. "Even when I was married to Zak…" she sighed guiltily. "I often thought of you and Zeus. Don't get me wrong, I did love Zak, but it was never as close to the passion I felt with Zeus. The brightest spot of that marriage was Trucy."

"Aw… Mom…"

"It's okay, I'm okay," she said. I smiled, before thinking for a few minutes.

"You know, Mom…" I said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You and Dad… are still married."

"We are!?" she gasped, looking at me in surprised.

"By law, yeah. He didn't die, and you two didn't get divorced, so…" I trailed off. Mom's eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"You're right!" she said happily, before sighing. "But I'm sure doesn't feel the same…"

"Mom," I said, my voice full of disbelief.

"What?"

"You really don't see it?"

"See what?"

"Mom, the way he was looking at you in court today!" I shook my head. "I don't need to have Athena's abilities to see that he really loves you."

"Oh…" Mom fell quiet for a moment, thinking about that, smiling warmly.

I smiled warmly as well, finishing off my cocoa.

It was nice, finally having my entire family.

…

A/N: D'aw, fluffy family stuff!


	16. 5 Days Ago: My Family

A/N: The last past chapter!

…

Chapter Sixteen – 5 Days Ago: My Family

 _Astrapi_

Max and I joined the mass of people moving into Sunshine Coliseum. A lot of people were excited to see the new Troupe Gramarye, especially since the show was going to be a mixture of classic Gramarye illusions and new tricks.

We quickly found our seats, in the fifth row, and settled down, talking about the circus until the show started.

First on stage was a young girl, probably only eighteen or nineteen, and I had to catch my breath.

Other then her hair being short, she was the spitting image of Thalassa when I first met her, even down to her outfit.

Next on to stage came Thalassa and Valant, older looking, but happy. I looked between them, then back to the younger girl, Trucy.

Once I 'died', Thalassa must have married Valant, and together, they had a daughter, Trucy.

Something wet rolled down my check, and I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped the tear away before Max could notice.

The show was phenomenal. The three of them worked together amazingly, though I didn't see any sign of Apollo on stage. That disappointed me.

The last time I'd seen Apollo, he was two years old.

Now he'd be twenty-five…

I don't know when I decided it, but once the show was over, I looked at Max.

"I'm going to go find the restroom, okay?"

"Alright. Want me to come with so we don't get separated, Sweetie?" he asked.

"No! Um… no. I'll meet you at the entrance," I said, quickly slipping away before he could protest.

Sneaking backstage was a lot easier then I thought it would be. I walked purposely down the hall, knowing that if I looked like I was sneaking, I would be suspicious.

This way, no one paid any attention to me, because it seemed like I belonged back there.

The dressing room was easy enough to find. I knocked, and waited a moment, but there was no answer. I tried once more, with the same result.

I then tried the door knob, but it was locked. With a sigh, I gave up and walked away.

I guess it just... wasn't meant to be.

I was so distracted that I some how managed to get myself lost back stage. I wondered around, but to no avail.

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing back here!?" a voice demanded. I turned to find a large man striding towards me, his green, dirty trench coat flowing behind him.

"I… my name is Astrapi Tyr. I was looking for the bathroom, but I got lost," I explained. The man stopped and studied me for a moment before scowling.

"So you're not supposed to be back here?"

"Well… no…" I admitted.

"That's too suspicious. You must be the perp, pal!" His eyes grew bright and his breathing picked up in excitement.

"Huh?"

"You're the only non-staff member back here!" He suddenly grabbed my arm, spinning me around. Before I knew it, my hands were cuffed behind my back. It took everything in me to keep from escaping the cuffs as the officer propelled me forward.

"You're under arrest, pal! You have the right to remain silent," he continued to read me my rights, while my thoughts swirled in confusion.

"W-wait, what!?" I gasped, cutting him off. "What am I being arrested for!?"

"For the murder of Valant Gramarye."

"WHAT!?"

…

I wasn't told anything else. At the detention center, the officers questioned me, but I couldn't tell them anything, because I didn't _know_ anything.

Finally, one of the officers came in, and put a piece of paper in front of me.

"You have the right to hire a defense attorney. If you don't get one before four today, the state will assign you one. That there is a list of available attorney's in the area," he explained.

I looked down, my attention captured by one specific name. I pointed to it.

"I want him."

"I don't know, Mr. Tyr. He may not take your case, seeing as who the victim is."

"I don't care. Let me at least talk to him. I want Apollo Justice to defend me."

…

A/N: How it started, from Astrapi's POV! One more chapter!


	17. Epilogue

A/N: One last chapter! Here we go!

…

Epilogue

 _Phoenix_

 **Two Weeks Later**

I hummed happily to myself as I walked up the steps of the building where the Wright Anything Agency resided. I knew Apollo, Trucy, and Athena would be there, so long as they weren't working on a case currently.

Maya and I had returned from our honeymoon yesterday, and despite missing everyone and wanting to see them again, I longed for the quiet days in the beach cottage we had rented.

Well, as quiet as it can be when you're married to Maya…

I stopped in front of the door to my office, my eyebrows pulling together curiously as I heard cheering and laughter from the other side. Quietly, I opened the door a crack and peeked in.

Apollo, Trucy, Athena, and even Thalassa were there, sitting in the reception area. Standing in the middle was a blond man, his head bowed so I couldn't see his face, as he struggled with the straightjacket he was in.

 _Huh?_

Then it hit me. I'd heard yesterday about what happened to Valant Gramarye. This was probably someone new, trying out for the third spot of Troupe Gramarye.

The man suddenly twisted his right arm over his head somehow at a painfully unnatural angle, and I winced. But, amazingly, he got his hands, then freed himself fully. The on-lookers burst into applause.

"Go Daddy!" Trucy whooped.

"Wait, what!?" I demanded, throwing the door fully open with a bang and stepping in, startling all five of the people in the room.

 _Why the hell did she call_ him _'daddy'!?_ my mind roared. Call me the jealous type, I don't care. Other then with Zak and Thalassa, Trucy was _my_ little girl!

"Daddy!" Trucy squealed, launching herself over the back of the couch and slamming into my stomach in a hug. I stumbled back a few steps, slightly breathless from impact, but I quickly regained it.

"Trucy," I asked seriously. "Why did you call him 'Daddy'?"

"What? Oh, you heard that?" she asked, stepping back and putting her hands on her hips with a grin. I nearly shook my head, recognizing that mannerism as my own. "This is Zeus!" she said, waving to the blond man. Apollo stood and stepped next to the man, and I received yet another shock.

Other then age and hair color, Apollo was the _spitting image_ of the blond man, Zeus. Especially on the rare days when Apollo actually had his hair down. I looked at Thalassa for an explanation.

"Phoenix, this is Apollo's father. He hadn't been dead like we thought, he'd been in a coma for the past twenty-three years, and, well, by law, we're still married."

"We're going to be renewing our vows though," Zeus added warmly, and the two looked at each other with such love, it hurt to see.

Apollo was practically beaming.

"My dad, since these two are still married, is Trucy's _step-_ dad," the young man said, making the final connection for me, and suddenly, I felt very silly.

"Oh."

Trucy wrapped her arms around me, giggling. "Just like Maya is my step-mommy. This is great! I now have _three_ daddies, and _two_ mommies! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" she said happily. I smiled and hugged her once more.

"Gone for three weeks, and you change the whole family dynamic!" I complained, earning more laughter.

…

A/N: And here's the end! I just wanted Phoenix's reaction in here.

Don't worry, Phoenix will always be Trucy's number one daddy!


End file.
